Crossroads
by Pinkueuphoria
Summary: Los eventos tienen lugar 10 años después de KnB. Kagami volvió a Améria para seguir con el baloncesto y Kuroko se quedó en Japón, pero la vida volverá a unir sus caminos una vez más.
1. Prólogo

**Pareja:** Kagakuro (Kagami x Kuroko)

**Advertencia:** Contiene lemon.

Kuroko no Basket pertenece a **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

* * *

**Los Ángeles – 13:17 pm**

El apartamento se encontraba en silencio y oscuridad. La única luz emanaba de los pocos rayos de sol que dejaban pasar las cortinas cerradas y el único sonido provenía del bullicio de las calles. En la ciudad de Los Ángeles se había construido hace pocos años un edificio de 30 pisos con todos los lujos en el que solo se alojaban personas con un gran capital, mayoritariamente empresarios y algún que otro personaje famoso. El inmueble estaba orientado a personas que vivían solas y se podían permitir esta clase de vida. Este era el perfil del joven pelirrojo que vivía en el ático de edificio. Él vivía solo, no tenía novia pero de vez en cuando alguna chica que había sucumbido a sus encantos pasaba allí la noche, y él era rico. No era un niño mimado de Hollywood, su familia era de clase media y el dinero lo había conseguido trabajando y luchando por lo que más quería: el baloncesto. Si, él había hecho realidad su sueño de convertirse en jugador profesional de la liga americana de baloncesto.

Él era Kagami Taiga.

Kagami se removió entre las sábanas blancas y sacó un brazo que dirigió hasta la mesilla donde agarró el despertador y lo atrajo hasta su rostro soñoliento.

- Mhhh – gruñó mientras con los ojos todavía lagañosos vio la hora que marcaban las agujas negras y pensó que ya era hora de levantarse.

Dejó el despertador en la mesilla y abandonó la cama para dirigirse a las grandes ventanas del dormitorio, abriendo las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz del sol que brillaba en lo más alto de un cielo completamente despejado. El pelirrojo observó las vistas que le ofrecían aquellas ventanas de toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado a ver cada vez que se despertaba asique ya no le impresionaba tanto. Dándose la vuelta se encaminó al espacioso salón donde dirigió su atención hacia su teléfono móvil que se encontraba encima del sofá de cuero negro.

La pantalla se encendió y con ella aparecieron varios avisos de mensajes que eran de Álex y de Himuro, ambos le felicitaban por su trabajo y su victoria en el partido de anoche. Kagami les respondió dándoles las gracias por sus cumplidos y después volvió a dejar el móvil en el sofá de mala gana.

La noche anterior su equipo había ganado un importante partido y las celebraciones con sus compañeros se prolongaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, por lo que hoy se lo iba a tomar de descanso. Tal que así entró en el baño para asearse.

Kagami podría considerarse una persona envidiable; había logrado cumplir su sueño, tenía dinero de sobra, éxito con las mujeres, grandes amigos... Estas eran las cosas que trataba de tener siempre presente, que él tenía todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear y debía apreciarlo y cuidarlo. Pero aún así se sentía como si le faltara algo. Su vida no le parecía estar completa. Lo que le faltaba era una sombra.

* * *

**Tokio – 7:30 am**

El despertador sonó, sacando al peliazul de sus sueños. El joven se deshizo de las mantas que lo cubrían, salió de la cama y, como si de un robot se tratara, comenzó a arreglarse de forma mecánica para ir a trabajar.

Su tarea consistía en cuidar de los pequeños de entr años en una guardería. No era su trabajo soñado, pero no le desagradaba. Se le daban bien los niños, por lo que disfrutaba su oficio. Pero la razón por la que trabajaba ahí era para ganar el dinero suficiente hasta que pudiera lograr su sueño. Desde siempre le gustó leer, por ello estudió literatura y nada más acabar la carrera se puso a trabajar en varios lugares para ganar dinero y dedicar su tiempo libre a escribir. Había tenido otros oficios antes de llegar a aquel pequeño jardín de infancia. Este era sin duda alguna el que más le gustaba y en él que más tiempo había durado. Y quería mantenerlo por más tiempo aún.

Él era Kuroko Tetsuya.

Encendió la televisión para que le acompañara en su desayuno. Las noticias de la mañana habían dada paso a los deportes. Para Kuroko se había convertido en una costumbre ver los deportes mientras desayunaba.

Lo hacía especialmente por el baloncesto. Siempre le había gustado tanto como la lectura y hoy en día solía ir con frecuencia a jugar. Le habría gustado dedicarse a él profesionalmente, pero para el peliazul era casi imposible jugar al baloncesto sin cierta presencia y ya no digamos en una liga profesional. Para jugar al baloncesto siempre había tenido alguien a su lado. No para respaldarle, sino para que Kuroko pudiera respaldarle a él. Él necesitaba una luz.

Empezó a ingerir su arroz mientras el presentador seguía hablando sobre la liga nacional. No había nada que le sorprendiese. Él era un gran jugador y podía saber cómo iba acabar un partido, después de todo el había pertenecido a la Generación de los Milagros. Lo demás solo eran declaraciones y entrevistas de los jugadores y algún que otro cotilleo, por lo que Kuroko empezó a perder el interés en el programa y cogió el mando para cambiar de canal:

- … _Anoche, la estrella del equipo californiano dejó a los aficionados sin palabras. El joven nipón jugó un partido que volvió a dejar claro su talento... - _El presentador había dejado de lado los anteriores asuntos triviales para comenzar a hablar sobre un jugador japonés que se estaba haciendo hueco en la liga americana de baloncesto – _No hay nadie que se interponga entre Kagami Taiga y su imponente salto..._

Kuroko había dejado el mando suspendido en el aire junto a su brazo mientras contemplaba con una expresión dolida la estampa de aquel temible tigre jugando al baloncesto. Le resultaba extraño ver aquellas imágenes. Se le hacía nostálgico verle jugar, le recordaba a sus años de instituto, donde todo parecía tan fácil y daba la impresión de que cualquier cosa duraría para siempre.

Apagó la televisión y dejó el mando a distancia sobre la mesa. Dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo un par de segundos y la volvió subir con una leve sonrisa en la boca:

'_Me alegro de que lo hayas conseguido' _Pensó mientras abandonaba el pequeño apartamento para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo.

No tenía sentido lamentarse, después de todo es lo que él había elegido.

* * *

Bueno esto más que un primer capítulo es un prólogo y también siento deciros que el lemon vendrá más adelante, así que tendréis que esperar.

Está es mi primera historia, por favor déjenme sus reviews :)

Los upload son los sábados.

Chaooo~~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los Ángeles – 13:23 pm**

Kagami salió del baño con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Se acercó a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Agarró un cartón de leche empezado y empezó a beber directamente a morro. Después la devolvió a la nevera y entró a su habitación.

El pelirrojo deslizó la puerta del armario y seguidamente abrió un cajón. Sacó unos bóxers negros, se deshizo de la toalla que le cubría y se los puso. Después cogió unos pantalones deportivos azul marino y se dispuso a vestirse.

'_Hoy hace un buen día..._ 'El tigre comenzó a planear lo que iba a hacer en su día libre mientras se subía los pantalones '_Podría ir a la playa y surfear un rato, hace tiempo que no lo hago..._'

_DING DONG_

El sonido del timbre lo apartó de sus pensamientos y, dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada.

_'¿Quién será ahora?' _Se preguntaba.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven de pelo castaño y ojos azules:

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó el tigre con un tono de molestia

La chica frunció el ceño y le contestó:

-Encima que vengo a darte la enhorabuena en persona... - Dicho esto, esbozó una gran sonrisa y, sin el permiso del dueño, entró en el apartamento.

-Pues dámelas y vete.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? - Dijo mientras se acercaba al tigre y, con una sonrisa pícara, empezó a pasar las manos por el tonificado abdomen del pelirrojo, llegando hasta el borde de su pantalón.

-Ahora no me apetece – Contestó, apartando sus manos.

-Eres muy injusto. Cuando a ti te apetece no me niego nunca y cuando yo quiero me rechazas... - La chica se acercó a Kagami y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho- Vamos... Solo un poquito, quiero premiarte por el gran partido de ayer – Dijo justo por debajo de la oreja del mayor, casi ronroneando.

Ante las palabras de la joven, Kagami cede y se acerca a su rostro para besarla.

_RING RING_

Justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran el teléfono del apartamento les interrumpe:

-Contesta – Dijo la chica apartándose de él.

Kagami coge teléfono y se lo acerca al oído:

-Diga, aquí Kagami Taiga.

-Buenos días Taiga. Soy el entrenador. Verás, nos ha salido un asunto importante y...

La joven había dejado a Kagami solo en el salón entrando al dormitorio. No le gustaba quedarse a solas con alguien que estaba hablando por teléfono. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó sobre la cama deshecha. Miró hacia el techó unos segundos y a continuación se dio la vuelta y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Inspiró profundamente.

'_Huele a él' _Pensó y cerró los ojos.

**[**_**FLASHBACK]**_

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, mirando al techo, recuperando el aliento.

Se conocieron hace un mes y habían empezado a quedar hacía 10 días. No eran novios. Kagami parecía ser el tipo de chico que al que no le interesaban esas cosas. Pero para ella era diferente.

Se había enamorado.

La chica dirigió su mirada al tigre. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pesadamente.

'_Te haré mío' _Pensó ella.

Se acercó a él, como un gato, y apoyo su cabeza el pecho del pelirrojo, que empezó a acaríciale la melena.

-Verás...- Empezó Kagami, con un leve rubor en las mejillas - Yo no estoy interesado en encontrar novia... Pero no me importaría seguir quedando contigo para... Ya sabes...

La chica se incorporó, quedando sobre él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué no quieres tener novia? – Preguntó

-Pues porque no me apetece.

-Pero eso no lo puedes saber. A lo mejor acabas enamorándote de mí.

-Eso es imposible – Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa. Entonces se percató en la mirada dolida de la chica y lo entendió – Espera... ¿Te has enamorado de mí?

No contestó. La joven se dio la vuelta y se tumbó dándole la espalda. Kagami se sentó sobre la cama.

-Yo... Lo siento, no me lo esperaba...

-¿Hay alguien más?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pregunto si ya estás enamorado.

El tigre observó la delgada figura de la chica y al oír aquellas palabras sintió un pinchazo.

-Algo así – Contestó – Pero no tengo ninguna oportunidad – Continúo mientras se volvía a tumbar sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Te importa que siga viniendo? Para... ya sabes... - Pregunto ella.

-Claro que no – Dijo el tigre, girándose hacia ella y empezó a pasar sus manos por la espalda de la chica delicadamente. Era una especie de masaje que se basaba en pasar la yema de sus dedos por su espalda, rozándola. La primera vez que lo hizo se sorprendió, pero más tarde descubrió que se trataba de una manía del pelirrojo - ¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí- Respondió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

La chica abrió los ojos.

'_Le conozco desde hace un año y no he conseguido nada. Lo mejor sería rendirme. Él ya me ha insinuado en más de una ocasión que ya está enamorado. Me preguntó cómo será esa persona. Seguro que es muy guapa...'_

_-_Hanna... - Kagami la llamó desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Todo bien? - Preguntó la chica.

-Si – Respondió sentándose en la cama junto a ella - Pero tengo que reunirme con el equipo a las dos y media.

-Taiga...

-¿Si? - La miró

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo, dándose la vuelta, clavando sus ojos azules en los del otro.

-Claro.

-Tú... Bueno, no me lo has dicho directamente, pero has insinuado que estás enamorado ¿Verdad?

Kagami se removió, claramente incómodo.

-Eehh... Sí – Respondió.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Kagami sobresaltado.

-Quiero saber quién es esa persona. Alguien que ha conseguido que no le olvides en tanto tiempo debe ser, como mínimo, interesante.

-Sí, desde luego es una persona curiosa… - Habló el pelirrojo mirando al techo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién es?

-No vive aquí.

-¿Es de Japón?

-Sí.

-Ahh... ¿Es guapa?

-Desde luego que lo es.

-¿Más que yo? - Preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Mmhh... No sé... Sois bellezas diferentes. No se os puede comparar.

-¿Qué respuesta es esa? - Preguntó riéndose.

Hanna sabía que era mejor no seguir insistiendo en el asunto, así que se levantó y se acercó al tigre. Sentándose sobre las piernas de este, empezaron a besarse.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Aviso de que va a tener un desarrollo lento.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho ;A; Avísenme si hay algún fallo.

Nos vemos ~~


	3. Capítulo 2

**Tokio – 7:53 am**

Los niños acompañados por los padres empezaron a llegar a la guardería.

-¡Buenos días Kuroko-sensei! - Saludó una niña de cuatro años.

-¡Buenos días!- Respondió el peliazul

Los niños del jardín de infancia apreciaban mucho a su profesor. También se había ganado la confiaza de los profesores y de los padres.

Un chico de unos cinco años se acercó a su profesor:

-Kuroko-sensei ¿no enseñará hoy a jugar al baloncesto?

-Por supuesto que sí. - Respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa.

Así eran sus días en el trabajo; cuidaba a los niños y les enseñaba a jugar al baloncesto. Era una vida buena y pacífica, de la que no se podía quejar.

**Tokio – 18:27 pm**

-Puedes irte ya, de los que quedan me encargo yo. – Habló una mujer de unos 35 años.

-Muchas gracias, Taniguchi-san. – Respondió Kuroko.

-No es nada. Sigue trabajando así, lo haces muy bien.

-Gracias nuevamente. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

El peliazul comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Hoy había tenido suerte y su superior le había dejado salir pronto.

El barrio donde vivía y trabajaba estaba en las afueras, por lo que era un lugar tranquilo y más a estas horas de la tarde cuando el sol se disponía a dar paso a la noche. Siempre había vivido en Tokio, pero se mudó de barrio cuando empezó la universidad y desde entonces se había quedado en este.

Antes de seguir el camino hacia su casa tomó un pequeño desvío para acercarse al supermercado.

_RING RING_

Su teléfono.

-¿Sí?

-¿Kuroko?

-¿Hyuuga-senpai?

-Deja de llamarme senpai, que ya no estamos en el instituto.

-Es la costumbre, ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Estamos en casa de Riko, ¿por qué no te acercas?

-Pues... No sé...

-¡Vamos Kuroko tienes que venir! - Esta vez no era la voz de Hyuuga. Era la de una mujer, que parecía muy animada.

-Aida-san...

-¡Te esperamos en el Maji's! ¡Ni se te ocurra faltar!- La ex-entrenadora del Seirin colgó antes de que Kuroko pudiera decir nada más.

El peliazul se guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

_'No tengo opción'_ Pensó _'Tendré que dejar las compras para otro día'_ Suspiró.

No era que no quisiera estar con sus antiguos compañeros. De hecho lo disfrutaba mucho. Pero se le hacía extraño sin cierta presencia. Volver a aquel barrio le traía muchos recuerdos. Quizás por eso se marchó.

* * *

Como este era un capítulo bastante corto decidí subirlo hoy y mañana subir el siguiente, que es más largo. Aunque tengo pensado subir dos capítulos a la semana (no todas) así no se hará tan larga.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer ~


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los Ángeles – 14:03 pm**

- Voy a por agua – Dijo el tigre saliendo de la cama desnudo.

- Te desgasto mucho, ¿verdad? – Habló Hanna con una risa traviesa.

- Cállate. – Contesto el pelirrojo avergonzado.

Hanna estaba tumbada de medio lado, desnuda y con los ojos cerrados.

'_En realidad la que acaba más desgastada aquí soy yo' _Pensaba '_La energía de este tipo no es normal'_.

Pero le gustaba.

Kagami entró en el dormitorio, se tumbó en la cama y besó con cariño la frente de la joven.

'_Aún así, sigues siendo un blando' _Pensó y se rió tapándose la cara.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó el tigre confundido.

-Nada, nada… Olvídalo. – Contestó mientras se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda al pelirrojo. – Puedes comenzar.

Siguiendo las órdenes de la chica, Kagami empezó a rozarle la espalda con los dedos. Hanna ya se había acostumbrado a este 'masaje'. Al principio le resultó extraño. Nadie se lo había hecho antes. Supuso que era una manía de esas que tiene la gente a la hora de hacer el amor y no le preguntó nunca por ello.

Hanna no sabía mucho de Kagami. Se conocían desde hacía un año y él conocía mucho más sobre ella de lo que ella conocía sobre él. El pelirrojo sabía toda su vida. Normal, ella cogía confianzas fácilmente y se ponía a contar todo sobre sí misma. Pero Kagami no era así. No contaba nada por iniciativa propia, si querías saber algo tenías que preguntarle. Hanna no había conseguido sonsacarle mucho; Él contestaba casi siempre con monosílabos y en algunas ocasiones evitaba contestar directamente.

Eso le dolía. La hacía sentir como si no fuera más que una mujer que solo está para aliviar sus calentones. Sabía que no era así, Kagami no era ese tipo de hombre, pero aún así quería que él diera más señales de amistad. Ella quería que él se dejara conocer. Pero como sabía que eso no iba a suceder, tenía que tirarle de la lengua.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Estás muy curiosa hoy. Suéltalo.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esta manía de acariciar la espalda de la gente?

- ¿A estas alturas me preguntas por esto? ¿Es qué no te gusta? Podrías haberlo dicho antes.

- No es que no me guste. Y no me cambies de tema. Simplemente tenía la duda. Ahora contesta.

- Pues no me acuerdo muy bien… creo que desde el instituto.

'_Mierda. El instituto otra vez' _Pensó Hanna molesta. '_La etapa negra'_.

Así la llamaba ella. Cada que le preguntaba por algo y él respondía haciendo referencia a su adolescencia sabía que no podía seguir haciendo preguntas porque las acabaría evitando de una manera más o menos educada en función de su nivel de persistencia. Pero quería saberlo, así que continúo.

- ¿Se lo hacías a tú novia? – Hanna no tenía mucha información, pero era una chica lista, y por lo que Kagami le había dicho y por su reacción a ciertas preguntas, había deducido que la chica de la que el pelirrojo estaba enamorado y su época de instituto estaban muy, pero que muy, relacionadas.

- No me acuerdo. – Contestó el pelirrojo secamente mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Voy a ducharme. Deberías ir vistiéndote tú también.

'_Ahí va' _Se dijo mientras veía al tigre dirigirse al baño '_Debería haberme callado. Pero es su culpa por no hacerle frente al pasado. Si me dijo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, ¿por qué no se olvida de ella de una vez?' _

Hanna se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Estaba claramente enfadada.

'_Si alguna vez la veo, le voy a decir cuatro cosas' _

Ella quería mucho a Kagami y verle de esta forma por alguien a quien no ve desde hace diez años le volvía loca. Quería tener a esa chica delante para decirle lo mal que lo estaba pasando él por su culpa. Hanna quería que ella lo supiera y reprochárselo.

'_O al menos preguntarle por qué lo hizo' _Pensaba mientras se acababa de vestir.

Esto también lo había considerado. Quizás ella tampoco había querido dejarle. Si ese era el caso, a Hanna le gustaría que volvieran a estar juntos. Obviamente le gustaría más que Kagami estuviera con ella, pero si él no era feliz no tenía sentido.

Hanna se colocó en frente de la puerta del baño y tocó dos veces.

- Taiga. – Le llamó. – Yo me voy ya. Luego te llamo y me cuentas que tal todo.

- De acuerdo. – Se oyó desde la ducha. – Adiós.

- Adiós. – Dijo y salió del apartamento.

Kagami se quedó en la ducha. Sintiendo caer el agua caliente mientras oía la puerta del apartamento cerrarse.

_-¿Se lo hacías a tu novia?_

El pelirrojo recordaba las palabras de la chica.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

En el dormitorio de un pequeño apartamento de Tokio, yacían dos jóvenes sobre la cama. Ambos estaban respirando pesadamente y tenían el pulso acelerado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el mayor pasando su mano por el pelo azul del menor.

- Estoy bien Kagami-kun. No soy tan débil como para no poder soportar esto – Contestó con las mejillas rojas de su no auto reconocido esfuerzo.

- Me preocupo por ti. – Dijo. – La primera vez que lo hicimos no parecías bien en absoluto.

- Porque fue la primera. Y no fuiste muy gentil que digamos.

- Hice lo que pude. – Contestó el pelirrojo ruborizado.

El peliazul se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda al mayor. El tigre pasó una mano por esta. Observando la menudencia de su amante y las múltiples marcas rojas que tenía.

'_Es cierto que no soy muy gentil'_

- No pares.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó el tigre.

- Digo que no pares. Me gusta.

Kagami sonrió y obedeció las órdenes del otro. Siendo más cuidadoso y amable al pasar su mano.

Y así continúo hasta que el sueño los venció.

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

El pelirrojo se pasó una mano por su cabello mojado con el fin de alejar aquellos recuerdos.

'_Debería olvidarme de esto de una maldita vez'_ Pensó mientras salía de la ducha.

Siete años habían pasado y no lo había conseguido. Estaba frustrado. Necesitaba olvidarle, él no iba a volver. Ahora tenía una nueva vida que había conseguido con todo el sudor de su frente y tenía que centrarse en ella.

Kagami acabó de vestirse y salió del apartamento para reunirse con su equipo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Tokio – 19:16**

En el Maji's Burger había un cierto alboroto por culpa de unos jóvenes que estaban celebrando la reunión de su antiguo equipo. El peliazul no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, él era de naturaleza tranquila y no le gustaba armar jaleo y menos molestar a los que había a su alrededor.

-Aida-san baje la voz, estamos incomodando a los demás clientes.

-No te preocupes. – Contesto la ex-entrenadora restando importancia al asunto. – Si nadie nos está prestando atención. – Parecía la más animada de todos.

-Deberíamos ir a jugar, hace siglos que no lo hacemos. – Propuso Hyuuga.

-¡Me parece bien! - Dijo Riko poniéndose de pie - ¡Vamos todos al parque!

Los jugadores salieron del restaurante familiar al que tantas veces habían ido en su época de secundaria. Todos ellos ya estaban creciditos, algunos tenían grandes trabajos, otros habían acabado la carrera e incluso había quienes se habían comprometido. Este era el caso de Aida Riko y Hyuuga Junpei. Sus caminos habían estado unidos desde el día en el que se conocieron y esto lo sabían todos los miembros del equipo.

-No me imagino a Aida con un vestido de novia. Con lo masculina que es. - Declaró el siempre simpático Koganei.

-¡Eres un estúpido! - Contestó Riko dándole un golpe en la sien – ¡Yo puedo ser muy femenina!

Los demás rieron ante el comportamiento de sus compañeros, no por gracia sino que más bien por la nostálgica estampa.

Ya en el parque se dividieron en dos equipos para jugar al baloncesto. Se sentía bien para todos que echaban de menos el juego en equipo con sus amigos. Menos para uno, que lo encontraba divertido y triste al mismo tiempo.

Cuando acabaron el juego, se sentaron en los bancos que había dispuesto alrededor de la pista para recobrar el aliento.

-Eso ha estado genial. Deberíamos quedar más. – Dijo Hyuuga.

-No os vendría mal. Creo que habéis empeorado. – Habló Riko. – No entrenáis y se nota.

-Nos han salido nuevas obligaciones. No podemos entrenar tanto como en el instituto. – Contestó Hyuuga.

-El único que sigue en forma del equipo es Kagami – Empezó el risueño Kiyoshi. Mientras tanto el corazón de Kuroko se había vuelto un puño. – Pero con ese no podemos contar.

-Tienes razón. – le siguió Furitaka. - ¿Visteis el partido que hizo anoche?

-Fue increíble. – Declaró Izuki.

Y así siguieron todos los miembros que habían visto el partido y coincidían en la grandeza del tigre como jugador. Todos menos Kuroko, que se había quedado callado observando a sus amigos como halagaban al que había sido la persona que más había querido.

-Por cierto. – Habló Kiyoshi - ¿Habéis pensado en invitarle a la boda?

-Queríamos contarle pero no sabemos cómo contactar con él. – Contestó Hyuuga – Quizás debería preguntarle a Himuro.

El peliazul se había quedado atónito ante las palabras de su compañero.

'_¿Qué haré si viene? ¿Tendré que verle?'_

Solo de pensarlo tenía ganas de llorar. Kuroko no quería verle, solo le haría más daño.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Dos jóvenes estaban el apartamento del menor de ellos. Había intentado evitar esta situación, hacer como si nada ocurriera y seguir con su vida. Pero, tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar.

Hacía una semana, un entrenador de baloncesto le ofreció la oportunidad a Kagami de entrar en la liga profesional. Cuando se lo contó a Kuroko, este solo fue capaz de darle la enhorabuena.

-No esperaba que vinieras a estas horas. – Dijo el peliazul con una voz quebrada.

-Mañana me voy. – Contestó el pelirojo – No podemos seguir haciendo como si no pasará nada.

-Lo sé.

-Vente conmigo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi sitio no está en América. Está aquí, en Japón.

-¿Y qué más dá? - Dijo el mayor rodeando al pequeño con sus brazos - Estaremos juntos.

-¡Basta! - Gritó empujando al pelirrojo – Déjate de tonterías. Tú irás a América y jugarás al baloncesto y yo me quedaré aquí y haré lo que quiera hacer. De ahora en adelante cada uno seguirá su camino y punto. Esto se ha acabado – Declaró casi sin aliento y dándole la espalda.

-¡Está bien! ¡Quédate aquí si es lo que quieres! - Gritó el tigre y se dirigió a la puerta – Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me dijo que querías estar siempre conmigo.

-Las cosas han cambiado. Yo he cambiado. Vete – Habló con una voz firme mientras seguía dándole la espalda.

-¡Pues hasta nunca entonces! - Contestó Kagami cerrado la puerta de un portazo.

El pelirrojo caminó hacia su casa por las calles desiertas, con un paso enfadado que poco a poco se iba relajando hasta que sus piernas no pudieron seguir. El tigre golpeó un muro con toda la rabia que sentía ahora mismo hasta que sus nudillos le empezaron a sangrar. Se los miró un momento y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Se tapó la cara con las manos ensangrentadas para ocultarse, mientras se preguntaba por qué el que había sido su sombra le había rechazado de ese modo. No paraba de lamentarse y preguntarse que había hecho para que Kuroko actuara así.

Kagami no durmió nada la noche anterior a su viaje a América porque se la pasó toda llorando.

* * *

Cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró, el chico que hasta ahora estaba de espaldas, se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

_'No quería hacerlo'_ Pensaba _'Pero no tenía otra opción'_

Kuroko tampoco durmió aquella noche por la misma razón que su luz.

Kagami se marchó al día siguiente y Kuroko no fue a despedirse. Aquella fue la última vez que se vieron.

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

_**-**_Quizás puedas preguntárselo a él mismo. – Continuó Kiyoshi.

Los ex-jugadores del Seirin se quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración de Kiyoshi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Hyuuga.

-Digo que es posible que puedas invitarle a tu boda en persona.

-¿Cómo? - Siguió Riko - ¿Kagami va a venir a Japón?

El corazón de Kuroko se había hecho aún más pequeño si era posible.

* * *

Pues aquí está el capítulo 4. Siento si el desarrollo está siendo lento, **intentaré** subir dos capítulos a la semana.

Todavía ni siequiera he acabado con este fic y ya tengo planeado el siguiente, será **Aokuro**.

Por cierto, ¿habéis visto la PV de 'Ore to omae no se wo oshiete yarou yo'?

Bueno para los que no, os hago un pequeño resumen: Chicos semidesnudos que nadan. ASDASFDSFASDF

Nos vemos el sábado~~


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los Ángeles 14:32 pm**

Kagami entró en la sala de reuniones del equipo acompañado por sus camaradas del equipo.

La habitación era bastante amplia, tendría unos 37 metros de largo y 5 de ancho. En el centro había dispuesta una gran mesa rectangular rodeada de sillones que fueron ocupando los miembros del equipo mientras fueron llegando.

Cuando todos habían ocupado sus sitios el entrenador, un hombre de 54 años con el pelo canoso, empezó a hablar:

-Lo primero de todo es que os vuelvo a felicitaros por el gran partido de anoche. En especial a Taiga, que ha demostrado que no me equivoqué al apostar por él. – Dijo el anciano dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Los demás veteranos también le dedicaron una sonrisa al tigre que, ante tales actos por parte de sus compañeros, asintió y les devolvió el gesto.

-En segundo lugar, pero no menos importante, es que les voy a contar su recompensa por haber llegado tan lejos. – Los jugadores estaban impacientes. – He recibido la noticia de que el próximo partido lo jugarán contra un equipo de la liga japonesa en Tokio.

Los jóvenes empezaron a festejar el comunicado de su entrenador con gritos de júbilo. Todos menos uno, que se había quedado estancado al oír la noticia.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara? - Preguntó un compañero suyo. – Vamos a ir a tu país natal a jugar, ¿es qué no te alegras?

-No es eso. – Respondió un poco turbado. – Es que no me lo esperaba. En absoluto.

-Dejad de gritar y comportaos. – Interrumpió el entrenador. – Las celebraciones vendrán cuando les ganéis.

Los jugadores se dispersaron en unos minutos. Algunos se habían ido juntos para festejarlo y otros simplemente se fueron a casa.

* * *

Kagami entró en el luminoso apartamento y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

_'¿Y ahora qué hago?' _Se decía_ 'Si voy a Japón es conveniente que visite a mis compañeros, pero eso implica verle también a él... Bueno, ya somos adultos y podemos manejar esta situación como tal...'_

_RING RING_

_'¿Y ahora qué?'_

_-¿_Diga?

-¡Hola! - Habló una voz muy animada. - ¿Qué tal la reunión?

-¿Ya estás llamando? Eres peor que una madre.

-Sabes que soy una cotilla empedernida, ¿todo bien entonces?

-Si... Voy a ir a Japón a jugar un partido.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Cuándo será el viaje?

-Dentro de un par de días ¿Quieres venir? - El tigre se sorprendió al oírse preguntar aquello.

-Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo. – Contestó con una voz apenada. – Tráeme algo bonito.

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga?

-Me da igual. Pero que no sea algo a lo que tenga que quitarle el polvo.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo el pelirrojo riéndose.

-¿Te veo esta noche? - Preguntó Hanna

-¿A qué hora acabas de trabajar?

-A las nueve.

-A las nueve paso a recogerte. Adiós.

-Adiós mi amor ~~

Kagami dejó el teléfono y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

_'¿Por qué la habré invitado? _Se preguntaba_._

Es decir; No era que él no la invitara nunca a ningún sitio. De hecho, salían bastante, pero nunca la llevaba a sitios que tenían que ver con el trabajo. De vez en cuando sí que iba a un partido a ver a su tigre jugar cuando era en Los Ángeles, pero nunca la había llevado a otro lugar para verle.

Quizás era que Kagami quería que Hanna conociera Japón, o que le viera jugar contra un equipo japonés, o quería llevarla de vacaciones... O quizás quisiera tener a alguien a su lado, pero no alguien cualquiera. Una persona que parezca que está ahí siempre que se la necesite, para apoyarle y que además pueda ocultar lo solo que se había sentido durante los últimos 7 años.

Kagami se dio cuenta entonces de sus inconscientes intenciones al invitar a Hanna a Japón: No quería que su sombra se diera cuenta de lo que su luz le había echado de menos todos estos años, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que llevando a una chica guapa contigo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 5. Las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿eh?

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

Me he llevado una decepción al enterarme de que el Swimmig anime no va a ser ningún anime ;A;


	7. Capítulo 6

**Tokio 20:03 pm**

Kuroko caminaba hacía su casa con un paso gradual y la mirada en el suelo:

-_¿Kagami va a venir a Japón?_ - _Preguntó Riko_

_-Hace unas horas me encontré con Himuro y me contó que Kagami le había llamado diciéndole que vendría dentro de dos días para jugar un partido – Siguió Kiyoshi._

El peliazul recordaba la conversación que habían tenido sus compañeros unos minutos antes. Al final decidieron que irían a verle después todos juntos. Él incluido.

Kuroko abrió la puerta de su apartamento y, a oscuras, entró en su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama.

_'No quiero verte' _Pensaba al mismo tiempo que hundía la cabeza en la almohada y la abrazó.

'_Solo serviría para hacerme sentir peor' _Rodeó aún más fuerte la almohada y empezó a llorar.

Es cierto, había sido Kuroko quien terminó su relación, pero no fue porque ya no le quisiese. Aunque esto era lo que Kagami creía. La sombra tuvo otros motivos que le llevaron a hacer lo que hizo, pero, por supuesto, el que fue su luz los desconocía.

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta y se sentó sobre la cama.

'_Voy a tener que enfrentarme a ti' _Suspiró.

El peliazul salió al balcón. Aquella noche había luna nueva pero aún así, apenas había estrellas en el cielo a causa de la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

-¿Qué haces ahí fuera? - Una voz le preguntó desde atrás. – Te vas a resfriar.

-No hace frío. – Contestó sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

Después del entrenamiento, Kagami y Kuroko se había ido al apartamento del mayor para estudiar. Llevaban ya unas horas cuando el pelirrojo decidió que habían estudiado suficiente y se fue al baño. Cuando volvió, se encontró a su sombra en el balcón, contemplando el cielo.

-No hay mucho que ver. – Habló Kagami. – La contaminación lumínica no deja ver nada.

-Lo sé. – Kuroko se volvió hacia él – Cuando era pequeño pasaba los veranos en la casa de campo de mis abuelos. Allí se veían muchas estrellas. – Hizo una pausa y devolvió su mirada al cielo.

El pelirrojo se acercó por detrás y le rodeó con los brazos por la cintura.

-Esto no es propio de ti, Kagami-kun. – Dijo el pequeño con su voz estoica.

-Cállate. – Apoyó su frente en el pelo del otro - Me pareció que estabas triste.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

-No sé. Me ha dado esa sensación. – Apretó los brazos con más fuerza.

Sonrió ante las palabras de su luz.

'_Kagami-kun puede ser muy cariñoso'_

El pelizaul se dio media vuelta, quedando al frente del pelirrojo que todavía le tenía agarrado, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Kagami le devolvió el acto, siendo un poco más fiero y deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de su sombra, que emitió un leve gemido.

El tigre interrumpió el beso y le miró a cara. El peliazul tenía las mejillas rosadas.

-Kuroko, – Empezó. – quédate esta noche.

El menor asintió y volvió a sentir los labios del mayor en los suyos.

Entraron en el dormitorio entre besos y caricias. Kagami lo tumbó sobre la cama y le quitó la camiseta. Sus manos corrieron por su pálido torso, observando cada rincón de su sombra. Acarició un pezón y el pequeño se estremeció.

-Nnn...

El pelirrojo se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó los pantalones. Kuroko observaba el tonificado cuerpo de su luz y le pasó su mano por sus abdominales. Kagami vibró ante el tacto de las manos frías de su sombra. A continuación dirigió sus labios hasta el níveo cuello y deslizó su lengua, succionando.

-K-Kagami-kun... - Tembló y acarició la ancha espalda del tigre. En su impaciencia, el peliazul se deshizo de sus pantalones. El pelirrojo sonrió – Rápido...

-No seas ansioso. – Le susurró al oído. – Tenemos toda la noche.

Kagami le acarició por encima de sus bóxers.

-¡Ah! - Un jadeo salió de los labios rosados del peliazul – Mmmh!... - Sus labios se vieron capturados por su luz que, mordiéndole el labio inferior, introdujo su lengua dentro de la cavidad caliente.

Las lenguas de ambos danzaron mientras el tigre seguía palpando los bóxers negros. El peliazul empujó al mayor, interrumpiendo el beso, situando las manos en sus hombros y quedando encima de él. Con una gran agilidad, removió los pantalones y los bóxers de su luz.

Kagami observó los movimientos de su sombra con incredulidad. Kuroko se posicionó delante de su miembro y lo llevó hasta su boca. El tigre cerró los ojos ante la maravillosa sensación.

-Ku-roko... - Jadeaba – Ahh...

El peliazul deslizó su lengua desde el final hasta la base. A continuación lo rodeó con sus finos labios y comenzó a moverse. Kagami se estremeció al sentir su miembro en la boca de su sombra. Kuroko se deleitaba al ver al tigre gemir entrecortadamente cuando sintió la mano del mayor en su cabello celeste, obligándolo a mantener el ritmo.

El pelirrojo estaba en el séptimo cielo. Pero no quiería ser el único.

-Pa-ra ya...

El peliazul obedeció y se sacó el miembro del mayor de la boca. Kagami se acercó a la mesita y abrió el primer cajón. Kuroko se tumbó bocarriba mientras observaba a su luz, que se volvió hacia él con un bote de lubricante en las manos.

-Ya casi no queda. – Dice el menor.

-Eso es porque lo usamos mucho – Le contesta el tigre con una sonrisa pícara. A continuación se colocó delante de él y le quitó los bóxers. – Abre las piernas. – El peliazul siguió las órdenes de su luz, que destapó el bote y se untó los dedos con la sustancia que contiene, sintiendo como se iba calentando.

El pelirrojo introdujo un dedo, de una forma un poco repentina, y empezó a moverlo. La respiración del menor se volvió más agitada. Cuando nota que su compañero se va ajustando, introduce un segundo.

-Ka-Kagami-kun...Nnngh...

El tigre besa al peliazul, que seguía gimiendo, de una forma posesiva. Entonces aprovechó la situación para encajar el tercero.

-¡Aahh! - Gritó el menor – Nnngh...

-Kuroko... - Le susurró el pelirrojo al oído mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo.

-¡Kaga-mi-kun... Ahh! P-por... favor... ngh!

-¿Si? - Pregunta el mayor, que disfrutaba al ver a su sombra retorciéndose.

-Me-métela ya... Ah!

El tigre sonrío triunfante y saca los dedos del interior del menor. Posicionándose delante de él, le separó las blancas piernas con cuidado y le miró. El otro asintió.

Poco a poco, fue introduciendo su miembro en el interior de su sombra, derritiéndose al sentir las calientes y estrechas paredes rodearle. Por otro lado, el peliazul contenía la respiración al advertir el duro miembro de su luz penetrándole.

Cuando al mayor le pareció que ya estaba del todo dentro, comenzó a moverse. Kuroko sintió las estocadas del tigre dentro de él, llegando cada vez más hondo. Se agarró a las sábanas blancas y cerró los ojos.

-Ahh... Testuya... - El peliazul oyó su nombre salir de los labios de su luz entre gemidos.

Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando, y la incomodidad fue siendo sustituida por un intenso placer, que le hacía pedir más. Kagami conoce bien el cuerpo de su sombra, sabe dónde y cómo tiene que tocar. Y cuando _lo_ tocó, el peliazul dejó escapar un grito de placer.

-¡Ahh! ¡Kagami-kun! - Abrió los ojos ante la explosiva sensación. - ¡A-ahí!

El tigre sonrió complacido, pues sabía que _lo_ había encontrado, y observaba al menor, que tenía la cara rojísima. Entonces empezó a embestir con más fuerza a petición del otro.

-¡Ahh! Nnng... Kaga-mi... kun!

El pelirrojo se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a su sombra, que no dejaba de gemir.

-Ku-roko... – Jadea

El peliazul llegó a su límite arqueando la espalda, gritando el nombre de su compañero, que seguramente lo oyeron hasta los vecinos. Kagami sintió su miembro ser rodeado con más fuerza y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la placentera sensación, sin dejar de moverse.

Kuroko trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero su luz todavía no se había corrido, y sabe que tiene que hacer algo. El tigre sacó su glande del interior del menor, que emitió un gemido, y se sentó sobre la cama. El peliazul se llevó el miembro a la boca y empezó a succionar. Kagami le agarró por el cabello celeste y se vino, con fuerza, en la boca de su amante.

Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama, respirando pesadamente. Kuroko cerró los ojos. Esto lo dejaba sin fuerzas, a diferencia del mayor, que se estaba acercando gatunamente hacia el cuello del otro, plantando besos y dejando marcas. El peliazul sabía lo que quería.

-Otra vez no, Kagami-kun – Dice, dándole la vuelta.

El tigre pareció ignorarle y continúo con su labor, ahora por los hombros y la espalda. Sabía que al final su sombra acabaría cediendo.

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

Mi primer **lemon**. ASDASDAASFAS

Lo siento si no me quedó muy bién ;A; me llevó varios días escribirlo.

Aproveché un flashback para hacerlo y espero que os guste.

No vemos~~


	8. Capítulo 7

**Los Ángeles – 21:02**

Un lujoso deportivo se paró delante del restaurante familiar. El joven pelirrojo se bajó del vehículo y entró en el establecimiento. El local estaba casi al completo y los camareros iban de aquí para allá para atender a los clientes lo más rápido posible. Kagami se acercó a una de ellos y le preguntó por su cita.

-Sí. Espere un momento. - Dijo, dándose la vuelta y entrando detrás de la barra.

-¡Estoy aquí! - Un grito muy resuelto se oyó desde la cocina. Unos segundo más tarde salió Hanna con el pelo recogido y un uniforme negro – Has llegado pronto.

-Tenía ganas de verte – Le sonríe

-Estás de mejor humor. Espera a que me cambie.

-Por ti, esperaría toda la vida.

-Idiota. – Y se da la vuelta riéndose.

Pasados unos minutos, Hanna volvió, ahora más vestida para la ocasión. Ambos salieron del restaurante y Kagami, como el caballero que era, le abrió la puerta del coche.

-Es genial que vengas a recogerme. - Empezó la chica mientras el otro se acomodaba en el asiento.- Tenías que ver las caras de mis compañeras al verte.

-Saben que eres una privilegiada al tenerme a tus pies. - Le contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y tú no eres un privilegiado al tenerme a mí? - Preguntó.

-Yo soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo. – Se acercó para besarla. Se separan y la mira a los ojos - ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

-Elige tú. Siempre y cuando acabemos en tu casa. - Se da la vuelta para ponerse el cinturón.

-Por supuesto. - Se puso el cinturón y arrancó el coche.

-Taiga. – Hablaba, mientras miraba por el cristal.

-¿Sí? - Contestó, sin apartar su mirada de la carretera.

-¿Tienes ganas de volver a Japón? - Le miró.

-Pues... Supongo, digo yo.

-No pareces muy ilusionado con la idea. - Frunció el ceño. - Pensaba que tendrías ganas. Ya sabes, volver allí con tus amigos de aquel equipo, ¿cómo se llamaba...? ¿Seirin?

-Sí, bueno, tengo ganas de verles y eso. - Su expresión seguía siendo estoica. Estaba claro que no le gustaba aquella conversación.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? Después de todos estos años, ¿no te hace ni pizca de ilusión verlos? Seguro que ellos tienen muchas ganas de verte. -Volvió su mirada a la ventana - A mi me gustaría conocerles... Los amigos de Taiga del instituto. - Sonrió. - Seguro que te lo pasabas muy bien con ellos.

Kagami no contestó. No sabría que decirle. Es cierto que él había pasado muy buenos ratos con su equipo y tenía ganas de verles, pero él se sentía una especie de traidor: Había abandonado el equipo, a sus amigos y al país en una semana. Sabía que ellos no le guardaban rencor, de hecho, muchos habían insistido en que se fuera. Le hubiera gustado poder quedarse más con ellos.

Y luego estaba Kuroko. Comparado con él, el equipo era el menor de sus problemas. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle si después de todos estos años no se había podido olvidar de él? Bueno, dicen que el primer amor no se olvida. Pero se suponía que ya era un adulto maduro, y ni siquiera era capaz de hacerle frente a su amor del instituto. Kagami deseaba que todo fuera como en aquel entonces; Sus únicas preocupaciones eran jugar al baloncesto y estar con su sombra. Por supuesto por aquella época él no se imaginaba que, un día sin previo aviso, le obligarían a escoger entre ambas cosas. Pero ni siquiera pudo elegir, Kuroko lo hizo por él.

* * *

Lo sé, hago los capítulos muy cortos. Perdonadme ( ; A ;)


	9. Capítulo 8

**Tokio – 09:10 pm**

Kuroko abrió los ojos perezosamente. Se había quedado dormido recordando viejos tiempos y había soñado con ellos. Aunque esto no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

Se deshizo de las sábanas y puso los pies en el suelo.

'_¿Qué hora es?... Bueno es domingo así que no tengo que ir a la guardería...' _Pensaba mientras buscaba su móvil en la mesilla. Cuando lo encendió aparecieron en la pantalla dos avisos de llamadas perdidas. _¿Kise-kun? ¿Qué querrá tan temprano?_

Marcó el número y se llevó el móvil al oído:

-¿Sí? - Se oye en la otra línea.

-¿Kise-kun?

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡No me contestaste, estaba preocupado!

-Tenía el móvil en silencio, ¿qué querías tan temprano? - Su tono declaraba cierta molestia.

-Quería invitarte a comer a casa.

-¿Celebramos algo?

-No necesariamente. Simplemente me apetecía. ¡Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo!

-Ya, ya... - Suspiró. - ¿Y a qué hora quieres que vaya?

-¿Qué tal a las dos y media?

-Me parece bien.

-Hasta luego ~~

-Adiós. - Cuelga.

Kuroko dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla y tumbó su espalda en el colchón. Estaba un poco intranquilo. No le resultaba extraño quedar con Kise de vez en cuando, pero normalmente el rubio avisaba con uno día o dos de antelación. Ambos eran personas ocupadas y tenían que planificarse bien. El peliazul lo sabía, y por lo tanto sospechaba que Kise esta vez no quería solo pasar un rato con él.

* * *

Y aún más corto que el anterior, me odio.

No os procupéis os prometo que mañana subiré uno de los largos, que ya iba tocando.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Los Ángeles – 08:20 am  
**

Hanna abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en el apartamento de Kagami, con él todavía durmiendo a su lado. Sonrió. Le gustaría poder ver esto al despertar todos los días de su vida. Pero volviendo al mundo real, tenía que vestirse para ir a trabajar. Miró el despertador.

'_Mierda' _Pensó mientras salía de la cama.

Una mano la detuvo por la cintura.

-¿Adónde vas tan temprano? - Preguntó el tigre con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-A diferencia del señorito, yo tengo que ir a trabajar. - Apartó la mano del jugador.

Kagami abrió los ojos y miró el despertador, ansioso, porque él también tenía cosas que hacer. Dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que aún había tiempo, para él y para la chica, que ya se había levantado.

-Hasta las nueve no tienes que ir. - El tigre se acercó por detrás y la rodeo por la cintura. - No te preocupes yo te llevaré. - Comenzó a plantarle besos en la nuca. - Así podrás ver de nuevo la cara de tus compañeras. - Le susurró.

-No. - Le apartó las manos. - Antes de ir a trabajar quiero pasarme por casa.

-¿Para qué? - Frunció el ceño.

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. - Dijo mientras se vestía.

-¿Y por qué no te pones la de ayer?

-Sí, claro. - Se río. - Anoche viene un chico a recogerme y a la mañana siguiente me vuelve a dejar el mismo chico en el restaurante, y estoy llevando la misma ropa de ayer. No quiero ser carnada de cotilleos en el trabajo.

-No entiendo. - Arqueó una ceja.

-Creen que eres mi amigo. Y no quiero que se piensen otra cosa. - Se acabó de vestir y se metió en el baño para peinarse. Kagami la siguió.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? - El pelirrojo se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

Hanna le dedicó una mirada de confusión y enfado.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he dicho nada malo. - Se notaba su tono de enfado. - Dices que te gusta que vaya a recogerte porque ves la envidia de tus compañeras, pero luego no quieres que te lleve para que no se pienses que soy tu novio. No hay quien te entienda.

-Eres un idiota. - Hanna salió del baño, sin mirar a Kagami, pero el tigre la detuvo, agarrándola por la muñeca. - Suéltame.

-No.

-¡Déjame en paz! - Gritó y zarandeo el brazo, pero el pelirrojo la agarró con más fuerza. - ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes maldito egoísta!

-¡¿Qué?! - El pelirrojo había llegado a su límite. - ¡¿Encima me llamas egoísta?!

-¡Sí, porque eso es lo que eres!

-¡¿Y qué he hecho para ser un 'egoísta'?! ¡Dime!

Hanna le miró. Los ojos de la chica estaban rojos y con lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse. Kagami tragó saliva. Nunca la había visto así.

-¡Eres tú el que no quería que fuéramos novios! Trato de esconderte de mis amigos en la medida de lo posible para que se piensen que somos eso, amigos. Si se enteran de quien eres, ¿crees que la prensa dirá que somos 'solo amigos'? ¡Pues claro que no!

Las lágrimas empezaron a caerle por las mejillas rojas del enfado.

-Intento que eso no pase. Fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería que interfiriéramos en la vida del otro. ¿Ahora ya te da igual? - Miró al suelo. - Eres un egoísta. Pones tus normas y las cambias cuando quieres. Hago todos los medios posibles para que estés a gusto en esta 'relación' y no te alejes de mí. Y tú no te has parado a pensar como me siento yo. Desde que esto empezó, he pasado muchas noches llorando. No le puedo contar a nadie de quién estoy enamorada ni lo que estoy haciendo para que esto funcione. Y tú deshechas todo lo que he hecho y siento por la borda.

Kagami empezó a entenderlo. Hanna tenía todo el derecho del mundo a llamarle egoísta y de estar enfadada con él. Ella había estado tratando de compaginar su vida y su 'relación' con el jugador con el fin de no agobiarle demasiado, que es lo que él le había pedido. Y él interfería en la vida de la joven como quería, si darse cuenta de los esfuerzos de la chica. Ella era quien había llevado el peso de esta relación sin sentido. El pelirrojo se sentía como la peor persona del mundo. Haberle hecho eso a una persona que le quería era algo horrible.

-Hanna... Yo lo siento mucho. - Relajó la mano que la tenía agarrada. - Lo siento de verdad. No había caído en todo lo que habías hecho... Yo...

-Pues claro que no. - Hanna le cortó. - Tú vives en un mundo feliz. Donde solo te preocupas del baloncesto y no tienes en cuenta a los demás. No sabes el asco que te tengo en este momento. - Volvió a empezar a llorar. - Y aún así te sigo queriendo mucho.

Kagami la rodeó con los brazos. La chica le agarró por el cuello y enterró su rostro en el pecho del mayor, para seguir llorando.

Se odiaba así mismo. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho aquello? De algún modo la entendía. Él también sabía lo que era darlo todo en una relación y que luego te despachen de ella, como si todo lo que habías hecho hubiera sido en vano. No le reprocharía nada a Hanna si ella quisiera acabar con aquello ahora mismo.

* * *

No me gusta mucho como ha quedado _sorry._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Tokio – 14:31 pm**

Kuroko llegó al edificio donde vivía su amigo. Su trabajo como piloto le dejaba una buena sustancia para permitirse vivir en un lugar caro. Llamó a la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! - Se oyó desde dentro. La puerta se abrió. Un rubio una gran sonrisa apareció. - ¡Bienvenido!

-Gracias. - El peliazul se quitó los zapatos y entró en el piso. -¿Qué me has preparado?

-Es una sorpresa ~. - Le guiñó un ojo. - Ya está casi listo.

-Voy a poner la mesa entonces. - Kuroko se dirigió a la cocina, que desprendía un olor riquísimo. - Huele muy bien.

-Déjate los halagos para cuando la pruebes.

Cuando los prepararativos estuvieron listos, los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa, uno en frente del otro.

-Has mejorado tus habilidades culinarias. - Le sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kurokocchi! - Kise rebosaba felicidad.

-Cuéntame qué tal tu trabajo.

-Pues como siempre. Bién, supongo. Solo un poco cansado. - Agarró la jarra para echarse agua en el vaso. - ¿Qué tal tus niños?

-Muy sanos y con muchas ganas de jugar.

-Es bueno oírlo. Dime-

-Kise-kun... - Le miró.

Aparto su atención de su comida para dirigírsela a su amigo. En la expresión del rubio se notaba cierto nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Bueno pues para contárnos como van las cosas. Ya sabés. No es la primera vez.

-Es la primera vez que quedamos un día en el que tienes que trabajar.

-¿Cómo es que conoces mi horario? - Funció el ceño.

-Ese no es al asunto. ¿Qué quieres? - El rostro del peliazul seguía siendo sereno.

-No es nada sobre mí. - Volvió a comer. - Es por ti.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Kise le miró, afligido.

-Sé que Kagamicchi va a venir.

Su corazón dió un vuelco. Kuroko echó un vistazo por la habitación, evitando la mirada del rubio. Kise era de las pocas personas que sabían cómo acabo todo entre ellos dos. Ergo también sabía que su encuentro no iba a ser tarea fácil, al menos no para Kuroko.

-Así que lo sabes... Bien, ¿y qué?

-¿Cómo que 'y qué'? - Estaba confuso. - ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando le veas?

-Pues que voy a hacer. Saludarle y felicitarle. - Siguió comiendo.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo eso?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Le miró.

-Deberías arreglar las cosas. - Volvió a comer.

-No hay nada que arreglar. Le dejé las cosas claras hace años.

-No del todo. - El rubio no se percató de la mirada asesina de Kuroko. - Tenéis que hablarlo y arreglarlo de una vez. Si todo estuviera bien no habrías estado sin dirigiros la palabra durante todos estos años.

-La gente normal no suele volver a hablar con su ex.

-Pero antes de ser novios fuistéis grandes amigos. El baloncesto os unía. Podriaís haber seguido sieńdolo.

-No pareces entender mucho de relaciones Kise-kun. - Bebió agua.

-¡Pero si he estado en más relaciones que tú!

-Bueno ya está bien. No pienso tocar el tema cuando le vea.

-¿Vas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?

-Precisamente. Ambos actúaremos como los adultos que somos.

-Haz lo que quieras... - El rubio estaba disgustado. Quería que sus dos amigos hicieran las paces.

-¿Has hablado con él? - Preguntó el peliazul de repente.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién? - Levantó la cabeza.

'_Idiota' _Miró hacia abajo.

-Pues con quién va a ser... Con... Con Kagami-kun... - Tragó saliva. Hacia mucho que no decía su nombre en voz alta.

-Hace una semana u así. - A diferencia de otros, Kise si había mantenido contacto con Kagami debido a que iba de vez en cuando a Los Ángeles por su trabajo.

-¿Y está bien? - Se le pusieron las mejillas rojas.

-Está muy bién. - Sonrió. Kuroko le preguntaba de vez en cuando como estaba Kagami, pero el pelirrojo no lo sabía. Aunque la sombra tampoco sabía que su luz también preguntaba como estaba él. - Viviendo el sueño americano, supongo.

-¿En serio? - Kuroko sonrío.

-Desde luego. - Estaba animado. Había conseguido que su Kurokocchi se riera. - Lo tiene todo. Su trabajo soñado, una buena casa, una chica preciosa... - Su voz de congeló. '_Mierda_' pensó. Miró a Kuroko. Su expresión alegre se había ido.

-Ya veo. Me alegro por él.

-Kurococchi no-

-Lo digo en serio. Me alegro por él. - Dibujó una sonrisa.

_'Mentiroso'_ Pesó el rubio. Lo conocía tan bién.

_DING DONG_

El timbre interrumpió su almuerzo.

_'Ahora no...' _Kise quería seguir hablando del tema con Kuroko, pero no podía cuando había alguien delante.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pantera.

-¡Aominecchi! - Su corazón palpitaba con alegría nada más verlo.

-Satsuki se ha enfadado conmigo y no me ha dejado comer. ¿Qué has preparado? - Entró en el apartamento sin la respuesta del dueño.

-¡Oye no seas así!

Kuroko podía oír la conversación. Miró hacia la puerta y sus ojos se toparon con los de Aomine.

-¿Tetsu? - Le miró sorprendido.

-Hola, Aomine-kun.

El moreno se fue directo a la mesa y se sentó donde había estado sentado el rubio.

-¡Ese es mi sitio!

-Cógete otra silla. - Empezó a comer.

-Aomine-kun no seas maleducado. - Le miró enfadado. - Estás actuando de una manera muy ruda cuando Kise-kun nisiquiera te había invitado.

Aomine resopló y se levantó de mala gana. Kise observó como la pantera hacia caso al peliazul sin rechistar. De algún modo estaba un _poco _celoso de la relación que tenían. El moreno cogió otro plato y otra silla, se sentó al lado de Kuroko. El rubio frunció le ceño.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Tetsu?

-Kise-kun me invitó a comer. - Le dedicó una sonrisa al rubio, que le devolvió el gesto. - ¿Y Aomine-kun?

-No tenía nada preparado en casa para comer y Satsuki me echó de la suya cuando se lo dije. - Empezó a comer.

-Ya veo. - Bebió agua. - Entonces debes de estarle muy agradecido a Kise-kun por abrirte las puertas de su casa.

-Desde luego. - La pantera sonrió hacia donde estaba el rubio, que se sonrojó y asintió. Kuroko sabía acerca de los sentimientos de Kise hacia Aomine. Pero la pantera no parecía muy interesado en él. - ¿Y de qué estabáis hablando?

-Pu-pues de todo un poco. - Contestó rápido el rubio.

-Eh Tetsu, he oído que Kagami va a venir - Kuroko casi se atarganta con la comida. Aomine era de los que pensaban que entre ellos ya estaba todo solucionado.

-Eso he oído yo también. - Dijo como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Váis alguno de vosotros a verle jugar? - Los miró a los dos.

-No tenemos entradas. - Contestó Kise por ambos.

-Yo podría llevar a uno.

El rubio y el peliazul se miraron por un segundo, preguntándose lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Aominecchi?

-Me sobra una entrada. No quiero llevar a Satsuki para que no se ponga muy pesada. ¿Quién quiere venir?

Kuroko miró a Kise. Sabía lo que tramaba, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-En caso, Kise-kun debe-

-¡Kurokocchi irá! - Se le adelantó. El peliazul le dedicó una mirada furiosa. - Yo ya tengo planes.

-Todo decido pues. - Sonrió. - El partido es mañana a las ocho. Pasaré a recogerte a las siete y media.

-Claro. - Respondió Kuroko.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos Aomine recibió una llamada de Satsuki y tuvo que irse. Kuroko aprovecho la oportunidad.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? - Tenía las mejillas rojas.

-Le ibas a ver tarde o temprano. ¿Qué más dá? - Le contestó mientras quitaba la mesa.

-¡Pero no en el partido! ¿Qué pasa si me ve en la grada?

-Salúdale. - E hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

-¡Esto no tiene gracia! Voy a ver a mi ex, al que dejé de una forma horrible, aún partido suyo, acompañado por otro chico... ¡Parece una telenovela!

-No te procupes. - Le puso las manos sobre los hombros. - ¡Todo va a salir muy bien, ya lo verás! - Sonrió. - Tú solo tienes que sentarte y disfrutar del partido.

-¡Pe-pero... ! Pero, ¿y tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? - Le miró confundido y quitó sus manos de los hombros del menor.

-Tú querías ir... No al partido, me refiero a que querías ir con Aomine-kun.

-¡Eso no importa! - Sonrió. - ¡Ya podré estar con él en otra ocasión! - Empezó a lavar los platos.

_'Mentiroso'_ El peliazul sabía que a Kise le habría encantado ir con Aomine. Kuroko suspiró. ¿Qué iba ha hacer? No tenía ganas de verle de antes y ahora encima iba a tener que ir al partido.

'_Bueno, bueno... No pasa nada. Iré y veré el partido. Y ya está. No es nada malo, puedo hacerlo perfectamente...'_

* * *

Siento haberme demorado tanto, he estado liada estas vacaciones.

Como sea, disfruten del capítulo ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ


	12. Capítulo 11

**Los Ángeles – 11:08 pm**

Kagami estaba tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento mirando por la ventana. Estaba pensando en lo que le había pasado unas horas antes. Al final, cuando la chica se calmó, la llevó a su casa y la dejó allí, como ella quería. No intercambiaron palabras en todo el trayecto, solo un _adiós _cuando Hanna se bajó del coche. No se podía sentir peor consigo mismo.

El pelirrojo miró su reloj de muñeca.

_'Debería ir preparando la maleta_' Pensó y se puso en pie.

Su vuelo era a las cuatro de ese mismo día y tenía que darse prisa. El equipo tenía que estar en Japón antes de mañana, por la diferencia horaria. No iban a estar mucho tiempo allí, unos 5 días, pero tenía que llevarse ropa suficiente para salidas oficiales.

La tarea de hacer la maleta no le gustaba mucho. Cada vez que tenía que salir de la ciudad, Hanna se encargaba de elegirle la ropa, porque tenía muy buen gusto y porque a él esas cosas ni le iban ni le venían.

'_¿Y ahora qué me llevo?'_ Pensó mientras miraba el armario, abierto de par en par, y con las manos en las caderas.

No era que tuviese mucha. La justa. Para estar en casa, para la calle, de deporte y para citas más elegantes. Pero estaba perdido. Intento recordar las instrucciones que Hanna le dió un mes antes cuando tuvo que irse a Nueva York durante tres días.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

-Recuerda llevarte algo que te tape la cara. Por si sales a la calle. - Hanna estaba rebuscando en el armario mientras Kagami jugaba con una pelota de baloncesto tumbado en la cama. - Un gorro irá bien. - Se dio la vuelta para mirarle. - ¿Qué te...?

La chica frunció el ceño al ver que el otro no la estaba escuchando. Agarró una percha y se la lanzo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces loca?! - Gritó el tigre cuando el artefacto impactó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Encima que vengo a estas horas para ayudarte! ¡No me estás escuchando!

Kagami sabía que tenía razón, así que se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró.

-Lo siento. - Cruzó los brazos. - Continúa.

-Bien. - Se dio la vuelta hacia el armario. - Como decía, un gorro servirá.

-¿Para qué quiero un gorro?

-Por si sales a la calle. Para que no te reconozcan.

-Tampoco soy tan famoso.

-Es mejor ser precavidos. - Siguió rebuscando en el armario. - ¿Qué es esto?

Hanna se dio la vuelta. En sus manos tenía un traje negro, muy elegante, con un envoltorio de plástico para que no se estropeara.

-Es un traje. - Respondió mirando el conjunto de arriba abajo.

-Eso ya lo sé. A lo que me refiero es a qué hace en tu armario. No sabía que te iban estas cosas. - Arqueó una ceja.

-No es eso. - Suspiró. - Hace dos meses hice una campaña de publicidad para una marca de ropa. El diseñador me lo regaló.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No te lo has puesto nunca? Con lo bonito que es. - Pasó una mano por el plástico. - Seguro que te queda muy bien. - Sonrió.

-Supongo.

-Podrías llevártelo.

-Naah. Me llevaré otro. Solo son tres días. - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

Kagami acabó de hacer la maleta y suspiró, satisfecho.

_RING RING_

_'¿Y ahora qué?'_

_-_¿Diga?

-Taiga...

-¿Hanna? - Se sorprendió al oír su voz.

-Sí. Verás... - Hizo una pausa. - Quería despedirme antes de que te fueras. No voy a poder ir al aeropuerto y no quería que las cosas quedaran así. Lo siento, me he comportado como una niña.

-¡No, no! El que lo siente soy yo. Tienes razón, soy un egoísta. Perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar. - Sonrió. - Dime, ¿has hecho ya la maleta? Hoy no voy a poder ayudarte.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo tengo todo.

-No todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Seguro que no te has llevado el traje negro.

-¿Y para qué lo quiero?

-¡Alguna vez tendrás que ponértelo! Además... - Sonrió. - Estoy segura de que querrás estar guapo para cuando veas a cierta persona. - Se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Pe-pero qué dices! - Se sonrojó.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Llévatelo! - Hizo una pausa. - Te dejo, tengo que trabajar. Pásatelo muy bien. Un beso.

-Adiós... - Kagami colgó y entró en su habitación.

_-Querrás estar guapo para cuando veas a cierta persona._

El tigre se volvió a sonrojar.

'_¿Cómo será él ahora?' _No era la primera vez que se hacía esta pregunta. Tenía curiosidad por saber si su sombra había cambiado. Tanto física como psicológicamente.

El pelirrojo sacó el traje del armario y lo metió cuidadosamente en la maleta. Para que no se le arrugara.

Solo de pensar que iba a ver a Kuroko de nuevo le hacía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Hanna colgó el teléfono y entró en la habitación que tenían los empleados para cambiarse.

Conocía a Kagami. Sabía que haría lo que ella le había dicho. También sabía que existía una probabilidad de que las cosas cambiaran cuando él volviera, si es que volvía. Lo había aceptado. Cuando llamó a Kagami y este le dijo que se iba Japón aceptó que su encuentro era inevitable. Entonces estaba en su casa, no había nadie y aprovechó para hartarse de llorar.

Todo se había acabado. Con ese viaje todo se había acabado.

Estaba claro que Kagami quería volver a estar con aquella persona. Y era ella, esa persona, quien con su decisión iba a escoger el rumbo de; Su propia vida, la vida de Hanna y la de Kagami. Cuando ella eligiera, todo se acabaría. Para todos ellos. Para bien o para mal.

* * *

Últimamente tardó más en subir los capítulos, lo siento.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Tokio – 16:48 pm**

Kuroko abandonó el apartamento de Kise unos minutos antes. Se dirigía a su casa, perdido en sus pensamientos, que tenían que ver con los acontecimientos de mañana. No quería ir al partido. Solo de pensarlo le temblaban las piernas.

Pasó al lado de un parque, que ya conocía, y decidió dar un paseo antes de encerrarse en su minúsculo apartamento. El parque no era ni mucho menos de los más grandes de la ciudad, pero al peliazul le gustaba. Era sencillo, compuesto en su mayoría por arboles y bancos y no había una zona recreativa para los niños. Kuroko se sentó en uno de los bancos. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Él quería actuar de manera natural frente a su luz, pero no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Reconocía que Kise llevaba algo de razón. Quizás debería aclara las cosas con Kagami o por lo menos hacer una tregua con él. Su ruptura no fue fácil. Cuando el tigre recibió la noticia de que se iba a América y se lo contó a Kuroko, el peliazul supo en seguida que su relación con él no iba a ser tan duradera como deseaba.

Kagami parecía estar en su mundo. No había atisbo de preocupación en él sobre su relación con Kuroko. Al peliazul se le ponían los pelos de punta. Daba dos impresiones: una era que estaba seguro de que Kuroko seguiría a su lado o que no le importaba en absoluto. Aquellos siete días se los pasaron evitando el hablar del tema. Y cuando llegó el momento, el menor, no puedo contenerlo más. Explotó de la peor forma. No quería haberlo hecho así, pero no le quedaba tiempo y la actitud del mayor tampoco ayudaba.

Kuroko observó a su alrededor. El lugar no había cambiado mucho en estos años. Antes le encantaba venir aquí con él. Podían pasarse horas sin hacer y sin hablar de nada o hablando y haciendo tonterías, como hacen los enamorados.

Cerró los ojos. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo aquí con Kagami.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

-Ten. - El pelirrojo se acercó a él con un batido de vainilla en la mano.

-Gracias. - El menor lo cogió. El mayor se sentó a su lado

Después del entrenamiento Kagami había llevado a Kuroko a un parque cercano al instituto. Era uno de los primeros lugares a los que había ido después de llegar de América y le gustó.

El silencio aumentó entre los dos. Estaban acostumbrados. A veces se quedaban callados cuando estaban juntos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Aunque a veces ambos sentían la necesidad decir algo. Si hablaban solía ser de baloncesto, pero ambos querían saber más del otro. Aunque ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso.

-Kagami-kun.

El mayor parpadeó dos veces.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Conmigo nada. Eres tú. Llevas un rato mirándome sin decir nada. - No era la primera vez que el peliazul sorprendía a su luz mirándole. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eh? ¡Na-nada! - Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

-Kagami-kun.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué piensas de mí? - Kuroko se animó en ser el primero en sar el paso. Su corazón latía con fuerza.

Kagami parpadeó.

Esa era la pregunta que quería hacerle a su luz desde hacía tiempo y nunca se atrevió. ¿Era su oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía? ¿Se asustaría? ¿Le aceptaría? Le daba miedo ser rechazado. No fue hace mucho cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacia el mayor y no estaba seguro de declararse. Si le rechazaba las cosas no volvería a ser como hasta ahora. Pero, ¿y si sentía lo mismo?

-Yo... - Kagami miró a Kuroko. Sus ojos azules delataban cierta ansiedad por conocer la respuesta - Kuroko, tú a mí me... - Se paró.

-¿Yo a ti qué, Kagami-kun? - El peliazul no se dio cuenta, pero se levantó un poco en su asiento, dirigiéndose a su luz.

Estaba en la punta de sus labios e iba a salir disparado.

-¡Kurokocchi! - Gritó alguien a lo lejos.

Kuroko se dio la vuelta para verle. Kise ya podía estar aquí por un buen motivo. Aunque pocas cosas se le ocurrían en aquel instante más importantes que lo que estaba apunto de soltar su luz. Ya se vengaría más tarde.

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

Kuroko no pudo evitar reírse al recordar lo enfadado que estaba con Kise y la que le armó al rubio cuando Kagami se hubo ido a casa. Pero tenía razón, ¿quién no se enfadaría con alguien que interrumpe a la persona que quieres justo en el momento en el que se te va a declarar?

Pero hoy en día estaba seguro de que si se encontraba con Kagami no querría estar con él a solas. A veces se preguntaba así mismo si su luz también recordaba todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos y si sentía lo mismo que él al pensar en ellas.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Los Ángeles – 15:57 pm**

**-**_Se les comunica a los pasajeros con destino a Tokio que su avión está a punto de despegar._

Kagami tragó saliva. No era ni mucho menos la primera vez que viajaba en avión pero nunca se había sentido así antes de subir a uno. Tenía el pulso acelerado, sudores y temblores. Y no era por el avión, si no por a lo que tenía que enfrentarse más tarde.

'_Taiga relájate' _Pensó y respiró hondo.

-¿Estás bien? - La voz de su compañero de equipo le sobresaltó.

-Ss-í. Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? No te vayas a enfermar antes del partido. Te necesitamos.

Kagami asintió. Una parte suya deseó sufrir una apendicitis allí mismo si aquello le evitaba la situación, pero la otra sabía que no podía dejar tirados a sus compañeros.

Una vez dentro del avión, dejó su bolsa en el compartimento superior y se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Tenía que calmarse, pero no podía. Le era imposible calmarse cuando sabía que iba a ver a Kuroko. Hacerle frente le iba a resultar una tarea complicada a nivel emocional y prefería evitarlo, pero había una parte que ardía en deseos de volver a verle y él lo sabía.

Se sentía un poco patético. Pensaba que era el único que quería ver al otro.

'_Seguro que Kuroko no está pasando lo mismo que yo. Lo más probable es que le dé igual si voy que si no voy.' _Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. '_Para él sólo seré un borrón en el historial. Quizás tenga a alguien ahora...' _Esto no era la primera vez que lo pensaba y le aterraba.

La primera vez que tuvo el pensamiento de que Kuroko ya tenía a alguien fue antes de que rompieran. Incluso antes de que empezaran a salir.

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Tras el primer encuentro de Seirin con Touou las sospechas de Kagami sobre la relación entre Kuroko y Aomine se incrementaron. En un principio lo intuyó, ahora estaba casi seguro de que entre ellos dos había _algo_.

Se sentía engañado. Kuroko le había dado muchas señales de aprecio (al menos así lo interpretó el pelirrojo) y ahora resultaba que los compañeros de Teikou no eran solo _compañeros._ Pero también un se sentía poco aliviado por no haberle confesado sus sentimientos aquel día en el parque. Si a Kuroko le gustaba Aomine, Kagami habría sido rechazado y prefería ahorrase la situación.

Era de noche y ambos estaban saliendo del Maji's. Después de su derrota se habían separado un poco, pero el tigre quería arreglar las cosas y preguntarle de paso por Aomine y quitarse ese peso de encima de una vez.

-Kuroko.

-¿Sí?

-Mañana no hay clase, ¿qué tal si te vienes a ver una peli a mi casa? - La eterna excusa.

-Claro.

Para el placer del tigre el menor aceptó su propuesta y ambos se dirigieron a su casa.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en mi habitación. - Le señaló en camino y el otro asintió.

Cuando volvió se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Y qué vamos a ver?

-No sé. - El mayor encendió la televisión. Estaban dando un partido de la NBA. Kagami lo miró. - ¿Quieres?

-Sí.

El mayor se sentó a su lado y le miró. El corazón le iba a mil.

-Otra vez Kagami-kun.

-¿Otra vez qué?

-Me estás mirando igual que antes.

-Ya... - Apartó la mirada, nervioso. - Kuroko... Quería preguntarte algo. - Se volvió para mirarle.

-Adelante. - No apartó los ojos del partido.

-Ehh... Verás...

-¿Qué ocurre?

Tenía que ser ahora. Se armó de valor.

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Aomine?

Kuroko le miró, confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Pues a qué me voy a referir! ¿Estáis saliendo? - Los nervios sacaron su peor parte.

-¡¿Qué?! - Abrió los ojos. - ¡Claro que no!

-¡No me mientas! ¡Vosotros no sois solo compañeros, está claro que hay algo más! - Casi se levanta del sofá.

-Aomine-kun y yo no estamos juntos. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

-Pues no sé. - Miró hacia otro lado. - Por qué no ibas a mentirme...

-A ti no te mentiría. - Hizo una pausa. - Tú me gustas. Mucho.

El tigre se congeló. De todas las cosas que podía haber dicho el otro, esa era la que menos se esperaba.

-Si es una broma no tiene gracia. - Siguió sin mirarle.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirte?

Kagami se dio la vuelta y vio a Kuroko, mirándole fijamente y con las mejillas rosadas.

El aire se escapó de los pulmones del pelirrojo. No podía creerlo. Kuroko, la persona de la que estaba enamorada le correspondía.

Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó hacia el menor y le besó. El otro no opuso resistencia y en un momento le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Al ver la respuesta de su sombra, Kagami introdujo su lengua en la boca del peliazul y empezaron a besarse con fiereza.

Empujó al peliazul en el sofá y, quedando encima de él, siguió besándole. Hubo un momento en que dudó si aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Lo había soñado tantas veces que no lo creía posible. Pero era real. Kuroko y él, juntos.

Se separó un momento de sus labios y le miró. El menor tenía las mejillas muy rojas y las pupilas dilatadas. Nunca creyó que Kuroko podía hacer una expresión así y le encantaba. Sonrió y le paso una mano por el cabello celeste.

-Kuroko... - Tragó saliva.

El peliazul se sonrojó aún más.

-Está bien. Pero yo no lo he hecho nunca.

El tigre sonrió. Había esperado esto desde hacia tiempo.

Se inclinó de nuevo y le volvió a besar. Después, se dirigió al pálido cuello de su amante y pasó la lengua. Kuroko tembló y el mayor se dio cuenta.

-Ka-kagami-kun... - Le llamó.

-¿Sí? - Dijo sin restarle atenciones al cuello del menor.

-Mejor vamos al dormitorio. - El tigre sabía que tenía razón así que se separó del peliazul y, antes de que este pudiera levantarse, le agarró en brazos.

El menor rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y le inclinó la cabeza para seguir besándole. Kagami se sorprendió ante el dominio del peliazul, pero no le molestó en absoluto.

Se abrieron paso a la cama entre besos. Una vez tumbados, Kuroko se empieza a quitar la camiseta. Kagami observa con detención el torso del menor.

-Eres tan pálido... - Acarició su abdomen y empezó a plantarle besos por la zona del ombligo. Se dio cuenta de que su sombra estaba temblando. - ¿Qué ocurre? - Le miró.

-Estoy un poco nervioso. - Tragó saliva.

-Tranquilo. - Se deshizo de su camiseta.

Kuroko observó el abdomen de su compañero. Se sentía un poco inseguro debido a la diferencia de masa corporal. Pero por otro lado le encantaba el trabajado cuerpo de su luz. El mayor se desabrochó los pantalones.

-Kagami-kun. ¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?

El pelirrojo le miró.

-Con chicas sí. Pero es mi primera vez con un hombre.

-Entonces, ¿eres gay o no? - Alzó una ceja.

-¡¿Qué?! - Se puso rojísimo. - ¡Yo-yo no soy gay!

-Pero yo soy un hombre. - Frunció el ceño. - Ah ya sé. Eres bisexual.

-¡Qué no! - Sentía la sangre en las mejillas.

-¿Entonces? - Estaba confundido.

-Yo-yo... - Miró hacia otro lado. Nunca se había puesto a pensar el hecho de que Kuroko era un hombre. Le parecía algo insignificante. - Verás... - Le miro. Kuroko tenía la misma expresión impasible de siempre. - Es porque eres tú. - El peliazul abrió los ojos. - No haría esto con otro hombre. Lo hago contigo porque... Eso... Porque eres tú. Y porque te quiero. - Ni él ni Kuroko se esperaban que fuera capaz de decir algo así.

El menor se abalanzó sobre su luz, rodeándolo con los brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo también te quiero Kagami-kun. - El corazón del pelirrojo iba a mil.

Se miraron por un segundo y volvieron a unir sus labios. Estaban impacientes. Se deseaban el uno al otro.

Kuroko pasaba sus manos por la espalda del mayor mientras este masajeaba sus glúteos. Entonces cayó.

_'Esto va a dolerle'_

Se separó de la boca de su amante y le miró.

-Tenemos que prepararte. Túmbate y quítate la ropa. - El peliazul siguió sus órdenes, quedando completamente desnudo.

El mayor se llevó un dedo a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

La sombra tragó saliva.

-Me va a doler, ¿verdad?

Se sacó el dedo y lo posicionó en la entrada.

-Un poco. Relájate.

Kuroko inspiró. Entonces sintió como algo le iba penetrando.

-¿Te duele? - Le miró.

-No. Es... Raro. Pero no duele. - Advirtió como empezaba a mover el dígito.

Kagami sintió que se iba ajustando.

-Voy a meter otro, ¿vale? - El menor asintió.

Lo fue introduciendo poco a poco.

-¿Y ahora?

-E-es más incómodo que antes. - Su respiración se volvió más agitada al sentir el movimiento en su interior. - Pero estoy bién. Sigue.

El mayor hizo de tijera con los dedos.

-¡Ah! - Abrió muchos los ojos.

El tigre le plantó un beso en la frente.

-Tranquilo. Ya casi estás. - Le susurró al oído.

-Ka-kagami- kun... - Cada vez se iba ajustando más. - Ya-ah...

El pelirrojo metió un tercer dedo. El menor respiraba con dificultad. Kagami se preguntó si esto era buena idea. No quería lastimarle, pero también quería desahogar la erección que llevaba en sus pantalones desde hacía rato. Pero iría despacio, por su sombra.

Kuroko echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la acción en su canal. De algún modo la incomodidad y el dolor estaban desapareciendo. Se sentía bien.

-Ngh...

Kagami se dio cuenta de que el peliazul lo estaba empezando a disfrutar y se alegró.

-Creo que ya estás listo. - Sacó los dedos del interior del menor. Se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers.

El menor abrió los ojos al ver el glande de su compañero. Obviamente era mucho más grande que el suyo. Esto hirió su orgullo varonil. Pero lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que cómo eso iba a entrar en él. Sabía que tenía que confiar en su luz, así que trato de calmarse.

-Voy a entrar. - Kuroko cerró los ojos. Fue penetrándole poco a poco para no lastimarle.

'_Joder, que estrecho está esto'_ El canal del menor era muy apretado. Kagami sentía las paredes de su compañero rodearle con fuerza. Era delicioso.

-¡Ah! - Abrió los ojos. - ¡No, no, no! ¡Sácala!

-¡Pero si aún estoy a medio camino!

-¡Duele mucho!

El tigre le agarró el rostro con las manos y apoyó su frente en la de su sombra. Sentía su respiración nerviosa en sus labios.

-Tranquilo. - Le dio un beso. - No te preocupes. Pronto te acostumbrarás. - Siguió adelante.

-¡Pe-pero...¡Ah!

-Ya está. Mira ya estoy dentro al completo.

Kuroko pareció relajarse un poco y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Voy a moverme. - El menor asintió.

-Nhg... - El tigre se dio cuenta de que su compañero no lo estaba pasando nada bien a diferencia de él, que notaba las paredes rodearle con una fuerza exquisita. Se sentía mal consigo mismo, pero le era imposible echarse atrás.

-Kuroko...Ahh... - Gimió. - Dios...

Al oírlo, el peliazul se dispuso a aguantar un poco más, por su luz. Se reprimió sus lamentos.

Las quejas del menor cesaron. Kagami se olvidó por completo por el dolor de este y se dejó llevar por el placer, hundiéndose más en el interior de su sombra, que de repente tembló.

-¡Ah!

El tigre salió de su placentero trance y se alarmó al darse cuenta de que podía haberlo lastimado seriamente.

-Kuroko, ¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? - Le miró preocupado. Tenía las mejillas rojas y la boca abierta.

-¡Otra vez Kagami-kun! - Entonces lo entendió. Había alcanzado su próstata.

Volvió a embestir con fuerza.

-¡Aahh! ¡Más, más!

Kagami estaba sorprendido. No esperaba que Kuroko fuera a reaccionar de esa forma. Entonces comenzó un vaivén en el interior del menor que no dejaba disconforme a ninguno de los dos.

El pelirrojo buscó el rostro del otro para besarle. Entre el movimiento de las lenguas también se mezclaron gemidos de placer, nombres y peticiones del menor en cuanto a la fuerza y la rapidez con la que quería que le penetrará. El tigre respondió a cada una de ellas, como no podía ser de otra manera.

El mayor llevó una mano a la entrepierna del otro para masturbarle.

-¡Ah!

Kuroko sentía que ya no podía más. Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo. Por otra parte, Kagami también estaba en su límite.

-¡Ya-ahh...! - El semen del menor se esparció por el abdomen de ambos.

El tigre sintió las contracciones de su sombra y, sacando su miembro justo a tiempo, se corrió. Le plantó un profundo beso en los labios y se tumbó junto a él.

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó al otro que parecía estar recuperándose después de correr una maratón.

-Esto cansa mucho, Kagami-kun. - El mayor sonrió.

-Te acostumbrarás. - Le volvió a besar, ahora en la frente.

-Ya... - Se rió. - Voy a beber agua. - Se levantó pero no fue capaz de dar más de dos pasos. - ¿Por qué me tiemblan tanto las piernas?

-Es algo normal. - El tigre observó el cuerpo de su amante. Tenía marcas en el cuello. Cerró los ojos, como si quisiera olvidar el posible hecho de que le hubiera lastimado.

Un minuto más tarde Kuroko volvió y se tumbó al lado de su luz, que le abrazó.

-Kagami-kun.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué pensaste que estaba saliendo con Aomine-kun?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja.

-¿No es obvio?

El peliazul se encogió de hombros.

-Es que... Bueno, el también fue tu luz y míranos ahora.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón. Pero nunca pensé de sobre él de la misma forma que pienso sobre ti. No habría estado bien.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aomine-kun ya tiene a alguien que le quiere.

-¿Ese bastardo tiene a una persona que se preocupa por él? No me hagas reír...

-¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De que a Kise-kun le gusta Aomine-kun.

Kagami abrió los ojos. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Lleva así desde Teiko, pero Aomine-kun no le hace mucho caso.

-Ya veo. - Se volvió a tumbar al lado de su sombra.

-¿Estabas celoso, Kagami-kun?

-N-no. Venga duérmete.

Kuroko enterró su rostro en el pecho del otro y cerró los ojos.

_**[FIN DEL FLASHBACK]**_

* * *

Siento mucho no haber podido subir ayer ;A;

Pero aquí tenéis un capítulo de los largos y con lemmon incluído.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Tokio – 21:35 pm**

Kuroko se estaba lavando los dientes para después irse a dormir.

'_¿Qué le voy a decir cuándo le vea?'_

Se había pasado toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto de mañana. Estaba nervioso. No sabía lo que hacer una vez le viera.

Se enjuagó la boca y escupió el agua en la pila.

_DING DONG_

El peliazul se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba un poco extrañado, era raro tener vivitas a esta hora. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Tetsu-kun!

-¿Momoi-san?

-Siento venir tan tarde. He estado trabajando y quería verte antes de irme a Kyoto mañana.

-Descuida. Pasa.

Ambos entraron en la cocina. Momoi se sentó en una de las sillas mientras Kuroko preparaba té.

-¿Y de qué querías hablar? - El peliazul le entregó una de las tazas y se sentó.

Intercambiaron una mirada durante un segundo y entonces Kuroko supo a qué había venido.

-Momo-

-¿Qué harás cuando le veas? - Junto al piloto, era la única que sabía acerca de su situación. - Y no te atrevas a soltarme la misma historia que a Kise-kun. No cuela.

-Yo... No lo sé. - Miró hacia la taza.- No sé que voy a hacer.

-¿Quieres ir al partido? - Bebió.

-No, no quiero. Ni siquiera quiero verle. - La miró. - ¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me iré contigo a Kyoto!

-No. Es mejor que lo arregléis.

-¡No hay nada que arreglar!

-¡Sí que lo hay!

-¿El qué?

-Podéis volver a ser amigos.

-Yo no quiero ser su amigo. -Bebió.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres ser?

-Quiero olvidarme de él para siempre. - Decía mientras jugueteaba con el borde de la taza. - No quiero tener nada que ver con su vida ni él con la mía.

-Deja de mentirme. Sabes que a mí me lo puedes contar. Lo que quieres es volver a estar con él.

-No. Y, aunque quisiera, él ya se ha olvidado de mí. Al menos de _esa_ forma ya no le intereso.

-Ah ya veo. Eso es lo que te preocupa. - Sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Frunció el ceño.

-Te hiere el orgullo que después de 10 años sigas enamorado de él y que encima fuiste tú el que le dejaste.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de él. - Se sonrojó. Era obvio que lo ocultaba por orgullo.

-¿Ah no? - Alzó una ceja. - Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado por verle? Según Kise-kun, te pusiste histérico cuando Dai-chan decidió llevarte. Si no sintieras nada por él ahora mismo te daría igual verle o no.

-No es eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Yo... Me siento avergonzado de la forma en la que le dejé. Y por eso me da palo. - Tenía las mejillas rojas. A Momoi le parecía adorable.

-Claaro... - Dijo sarcástica.

-¡Es cierto!

Y lo era. Al peliazul le avergonzaba haber roto con su luz de una forma tan... Peliculera. Pero aunque lo negara, él mismo sabía que había una parte de él que le echaba de menos de _esa _forma.

Momoi lo sabía. Un silencio se estableció entre ambos.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde.

La acompañó a la puerta.

-Saluda a Kagamin de mí parte.

-Claro. - Sonrió.

-Y recuerda que si en algún momento te sientes mal, no dudes en llamarme.

-Muchas gracias Momoi-san.

-No hay de qué. - Sonrió. - Esfuérzate mucho. - Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo haré.

-¡Buenas noches, Tetsu-kun!~~

-Buenas noches.

* * *

Le tengo un cariño especial a Momoi~~

Bien, hoy quería deciros que **es _probable_ que la semana que viene no haya upload.** Por razón equis.

Lo que voy a decir a continuación tiene que ver con el fic en sí:

Veo que ha habido cierta controversia con el personaje de Hana y me sentía con la obligación de explicar algunas cosas sobre ella. Decir que la cree para que Kagami tuviera alguien con quien estar (más que nada para aliviar sus _necesidades_) y que no es su novia, ni mucho menos. Es más bien un intento de pasar página, y por qué no decirlo, un intento fallido. Porque Kagami será siempre de Kuroko, por los siglos de los siglos, amén.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Tokio – 09:15 am**

Kagami estaba bocabajo en la cama de su habitación. Llegó a Tokio a las siete de la tarde de ayer. Eso junto al jet-lag suponía un desgaste del que sólo se repondría durmiendo.

_RING RING_

El pelirrojo alargó su mano hacia la mesilla de noche y agarró el móvil. Se lo llevó al oído aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Si?

-¡Taiga! - Abrió los ojos al escuchar el grito - ¡Soy yo Ha-

-Ya sé quién eres... No grites así...

-¿Todavía durmiendo?

-Pues claro.

-Creo que no calculé bien el cambio horario... Bueno da igual, dime ¿qué tal el vuelo?

-Largo. - Recordó sus estúpidos nervios.

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir?

-Bueno la comida era de las mejores que he probado abordo de un avión.

-Ya, ¿qué vas a hacer antes del partido?

-Entrenar.

-¿Y después?

-No lo sé. - Bostezó.

-... Estás siendo muy soso. - Infló las mejillas en signo de molestia.

-Tengo sueño. - Miró hacia el balcón de la habitación. - Aunque debería ir levantándome.

-¿Cuándo vas a verles?

-¿A quiénes? - Se levantó de la cama.

-Pues a quién va a ser. A tus compañeros. - '_Idiota'_

-Creo que mañana. - Se dirigió al balcón.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan tarde?

-¿Quieres que me presente ahora en su casa? - Abrió la puerta y salió.

-Eehh... ¿No? - Se mordió el labio.

-Pues eso. Tengo que colgar.

-Acuérdate de mi regalo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Puso sus manos en la baranda y observó la cuidad. Habían pasado 10 años y no parecía haber cambiado mucho. De algún modo se sentía nostálgico y pensó que venir no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

-_Kagami-kun_

Una familiar voz se oyó en lo más profundo de su mente. Seguida de esta, apareció la imagen de un joven de pelo azul.

Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la habitación del hotel.

* * *

ESTOY DE VUELTA.

Solo ha sido una semana y poco, pero me alegro de estar aquí de nuevo.

Aunque esto va a durar poco ya que me han salido algunas cosillas de las que tengo que ocuparme. Sí el instituto. Y también porque quiero seguir escribiendo mi otro fic.

En resumen; no tengo muy claro cuando subiré los capitulos, pero me esforzaré. _Sorry ;A;_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Tokio – 19:24 pm**

Kuroko estaba en su habitación vistiéndose para ir al partido. Se suponía que ya debería de estarlo pero por alguna razón no se podía decidir por nada de lo que tenía. Todo le parecía o muy deportivo o muy formal.

'_¿Desde cuándo a mí me importan estas cosas?'_

Se miró al espejo.

'_Este parece estar bien'_

Se acercó más a su reflejo. Vio que tenía las mejillas rojas y se pasó las manos por la cara como si quisiera hacer desaparecer ese color. Como no surgía efecto, el peliazul se tumbó en la cama bocarriba y suspiro. Estaba nervioso. Mucho.

Alzó las manos hacia el techo y se las miró.

'_Llevo temblando todo el día'_

Se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo.

_DING DONG_

Se alarmó.

_'¡¿Ya está aquí?!'_

Fue rápido hacia la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Aomine-kun.

-¿Estás listo Tetsu? - Le miró de arriba abajo.

-Sí. - Cogió sus llaves – Vámonos. - Le sonrió.

Los dos jóvenes entraron en el coche del moreno.

-¿Has hablado con Kagami? - Preguntó el mayor de repente.

-¿Qué? - El peliazul se sobresaltó ante la inesperada pregunta. - Yo... - Se miró las rodillas. - No. No he hablado con él desde hace tiempo.

-¿Ah no? - Comenzó a conducir. - ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que lo dejamos.

El moreno le miró un momento.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, las cosas no acabaron muy bien entre nosotros.

-Eh Tetsu, - el menor le miró – si no quieres ir está bién. Sólo dímelo. No quiero ponerte en una situación incómoda - Dijo sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Kuroko abrió mucho los ojos.

-No... Está bien. Iré. - Sonrió. - De todos modos eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Gracias, Aomine-kun.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Somos amigos ¿no? - Le sonrió. - Aunque me molesta un poco que no me lo dijeras antes.

-Ya... - Agachó la cabeza. - No me gusta hablar del tema. No pienses que es porque no confió en ti o algo así. - Le miró.

-Nah, olvídalo. - Sonrió. - Hoy vamos a pasarlo bien. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí. - Miró por el cristal. - Has madurado Aomine-kun.

-¿Tú crees? - Se rió. - Satsuki dice que sigo siendo el mismo crio de siempre. - Aparcó el coche. - Vamos.

Ambos se bajaron del vehículo. Kuroko se paró delante de él.

-Quizás Momoi-san tenga algo de razón en eso.

-¿En qué quedamos? - El moreno le miró confundido.

-Quiero decir, a veces parece que sigues siendo el mismo, pero otras veces es como si te hubieras vuelto más adulto. Como ahora en el coche.

Aomine se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza.

-Ya... Supongo que algo sí que he cambiado. A mejor, espero.

Kuroko se rió.

-Por supuesto que a mejor. - Le sonrió. - Vamos.

Y así ambos entraron en el estadio.

* * *

Ya estoy aquí :D

He echado de menos esto, ya tenía ganas de subir un capítulo.

Aunque últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ;A; Tengo muchas ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones, así podré dedicarle más tiempo.

Y muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.

Besos~


	18. Capítulo 17

**Tokio – 20:03**

Kuroko y Aomine llegaron a sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Te apetece algo? - Preguntó el moreno.

-Un batido de vainilla.

-En seguida vuelvo. - La pantera se fue a por los aperitivos.

Kuroko se removió en su butaca. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso. Le sudaban las manos y no podía dejar de mover los pies.

A los pocos minutos volvió Aomine con el batido de vainilla y una hamburguesa.

-Aquí tienes. - Le dio el recipiente.

-Gracias.

-Mira ya salen. - Dijo el moreno señalando a la cancha.

Entonces se escuchó como todo el estadio se ponía a gritar de emoción.

Una parte del peliazul no quería mirar. Pero la otra tenía la _necesidad _de hacerlo. Y como siempre, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Kuroko dirigió su mirada a la cancha. Allí estaban los dos equipos, se estaban saludando antes de comenzar el partido. Pero sus ojos buscaban a otra persona y la encontró.

Estaba dándole la mano a los del equipo contrario, sonriendo. Seguidamente el partido comenzó. El peliazul no podía apartar la vista de él. Desde aquella posición no alcanzaba a verle bien, pero no le parecía que hubiera cambiado mucho. Le resultó tan nostálgico. Pero las cosas habían cambiado; Kagami ya no necesitaba una sombra, se valía por sí mismo y tampoco necesitaba a un amante, ya tenía la chica de la que le habló Kise. Se sentía olvidado.

La sombra sintió un vértigo enorme y, sin darse cuenta en un gesto nervioso, su mano se encontró con la de su acompañante.

El otro se sorprendió y le miró.

-Lo suponía. - Dijo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Se removió alterado.

-Tú todavía le quieres. - Dio un resoplido.

La pantera le miró de una forma que hizo que al menor le fuera incapaz mentirle.

-Sí. - Tenía un nudo en la garganta. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por la manera en la que lo estabas mirando. - El mayor sonrió y apretó su mano. -Tranquilo, disfruta del partido.

Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias Aomine-kun.

* * *

El pelirrojo estaba sumido en el juego, cuando estaba en la cancha ya no existía nada más.

-¡Taiga! - Su compañero le llamó para que recogiera un pase.

El tigre recogió la pelota y avanzó. Entonces le pareció ver a alguien familiar en la grada. Arrugó la frente y volvió a mirar. Y le vio.

Era Kuroko. Estaba allí, había venido a verle jugar. Kagami sintió una gran emoción que le hizo querer darlo todo en aquel partido y demostrarle todo lo que había conseguido. Que había llegado a ser en número uno. Pero esa sensación desapareció cuando vio a su acompañante. Aomine estaba con Kuroko. Y no solo eso, estaban mirándose el uno al otro, sonriéndose y, además, cogidos de la mano.

A Kagami le causó tal impactó que sin darse cuenta dejó que le robaran el balón.

**Tokio – 20:21 pm**

El árbitro acababa de anunciar el final de la primera parte que daba lugar al descanso.

El equipo americano entró en los vestuarios para recoger fuerzas. El tigre se acercó a su bolsa y cogió su móvil.

-¿A dónde vas Taiga? - Dijo un jugador al notar que su compañero se distanciaba del equipo.

-Voy al servicio, en seguida vuelvo.

El pelirrojo entró en una de los baños y cerro el pestillo. Sacó su móvil y marcó un número.

-¿Sí? - Se oyó en la otra línea.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

-¿Kagamicchi?

-El mismo. Responde, ¿qué hace él aquí?

-¿Te refieres a Kurokocchi?

-¿A quién si no? - Se notaba que estaba enfadado.

-Oye tengo que col-

-¿¡Desde cuándo esos dos están juntos!?

-No te pongas así. Además tú ya tienes a esa chica... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno da igual, tengo que irme.

-¡Aún no me has contestado a nada! - Pateó la puerta del baño.

-Llámame después. El vuelo está a punto de salir. Suerte~~ - Colgó.

'_Bastardo' _Pensó y guardó el móvil.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró.

_'De todas las personas que hay en esta maldita ciudad tenías que haberte ido con él'_

El hecho de que Kuroko estuviera con alguien más ya le molestaba, pero que ese alguien fuera Aomine le hacía hervir la sangre. Había estado todo el partido mirando hacia donde estaban esos dos, que parecían estar pasándolo en grande.

Salió del baño y se reunió con sus camaradas.

-Taiga. - Le llamo el entrenador.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien? Te he notado extraño en el partido. No parecías del todo concentrado.

-No se preocupe. Lo haré mejor en la segunda mitad. - Sonrió.

* * *

-¿Estás mejor? - Preguntó el moreno.

-Sí. Gracias Aomine-kun.

-Ni lo menciones. Aunque hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras antes de venir. - Se acomodó en el sillón. - ¿Qué vas a hacer cuándo le veas?

-Pues nada. - Bebió de su batido. - Actuar normal.

-¿Y podrás?

-Claro. Esto solo ha sido la primera impresión después de tanto tiempo. - Le miró. - Para la próxima vez ya estaré preparado.

-Lo que tú digas... - Al menos Aomine no presionaba. - Dime, ¿esto lo sabía alguien más?

-Kise-kun y Momoi-san lo sabían. - Aomine rodó los ojos. Le molestaba que Kuroko no se lo hubiera confiado, pero sus razones tendría. - Ambos querían que él y yo volviéramos a ser amigos.

-¿Y tú quieres? - Le miró.

-Creo que no me importaría. Pero no sé si sería capaz de aguantarlo.

-Entiendo. - Asintió el moreno.

-¿Ah sí? - El peliazul le miró.

-No sabes si serías capaz de aguantar siendo solo su amigo. No es tan difícil de ver.

-Eres el primero que lo dice. Y bueno el primero al que se lo confieso.

-¿El qué? - Levanto una ceja.

-Quiero decir, eres el primero que entiende mi situación. Porque Kise-kun y Momoi-san solo me estuvieron presionando. - Suspiró. - Y bueno... A ellos les negué que todavía sintiera cosas por él.

La pantera abrió los ojos.

-¿Y por qué a mí no?

-Porque tú no le dirías nada a Kagami-kun. De los otros no me fío. - Frunció en cejo.

-Ya veo. - Aomine sonrió. Le gustaba hacerse hueco en la vida de su amigo.

El árbitro anunció el comienzo de la segunda parte.

* * *

POR FIN HE PODIDO SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO

Os agradezco un montón vuestro apoyo y la paciencia que habéis tenido, en serio.

Siento muchísimo no haber podido hacerlo en estas últimas semanas ;A; Pero ya queda poquito para las vacaciones y así poder entregarme en cuerpo y alma a escribir. Solo os pido un poco más de paciencia.

Como sea, ya queda **muy muy **poco para el esperado reencuentro, hay ganas eh?

Y sí, como supongo que habréis deducido, esto contiene un _poco _de Aokuro. Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Aokuro y Kagakuro son mis dos OTPs de Kuroko no Basket. De hecho, ya le he didicado dos fics a la primera (sí haciéndome autopublicidad).

Además hoy mismo me he hecho una cuenta en twitter que está en mi perfil, por si os apetece seguirme y eso. Aunque todavía no estoy muy familiarizada con el sitio, pero me las apaño.

Muchos besos~~


	19. Capítulo 18

**Tokio – 21:36 pm**

-Enhorabuena por la victoria chicos. - Anunció el entrenador.

-Has estado muy bien Taiga. - Le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias. - Sonrió.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a celebrarlo? - Dijo uno de sus compañeros.

El grupo dio un gritó de júbilo al unísono mostrando su acuerdo con la propuesta.

-Vamos Taiga, tú también. - Le dijo uno de ellos.

-No sé chicos, estoy un poco cansado. - Hizo una expresión de cansancio.

-Venga estás en tú ciudad, anímate.

-No en serio, id vosotros. Yo me quedo en el hotel. - Dijo haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

-Bueno está bien. Si cambias de idea llámame.

El grupo salió del edificio dejando allí a su compañero, que tenía cosas en las que pensar.

_RING RING_

El tigre sacó su móvil.

-¡Taiga! - Gritó como una niña pequeña.

-Hola Hanna. - Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su habitación.

-Dime ¿ganasteis o perdisteis? - Se notaba su emoción en el habla.

-Por supuesto que ganamos. - Contestó, como si fuera una cosa obvia.

-Como era de esperarse. - Sonrió. - ¿Y lo has pasado bien?

-Sí... Bueno, lo normal.

-Mmm no suenas muy convencido, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Algo así.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dímelo! -

-Ha venido al partido.

-Oh... - Tragó saliva. - ¿Y bien?

-Estaba con alguien. - Se rascó la nuca.

Hanna empezaba a entender por donde iba la cosa.

-¿Celoso?

-Un poco. Hacía mucho que no me pasaba esto, es casi nostálgico.

-Qué raro eres. - Se rió. - Bueno luego te llamo. Cuídate.

-Adiós.

Kagami se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Aomine y Kuroko salieron del restaurante.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien Aomine-kun, gracias por invitarme. - Le sonrió.

-No mientas, no te lo has pasado tan bien.

-Pero lo cena ha sido muy buena.

-Ya...

Los dos jóvenes siguieron caminado por la ciudad sin decir nada. Aomine sabía que Kuroko había pasado un mal rato en el partido. De haberlo sabido no le hubiera invitado. Lo último que quería era ponerle en una situación difícil.

_RING RING_

El moreno sacó su teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-¿Ahora? - Kuroko le miraba expectante. - Pero... Es que estoy ocupado. - Miró al peliazul. - ¡Está

bien, está bien! ¡Ya voy! - Colgó

-¿Qué ocurre Aomine-kun?

-Lo siento Tetsu, ha habido un robo y están escasos de personal, tengo que ir. - Le miró afligido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, ve. - Sonrió. - Yo aún puedo coger el metro.

-Te compensaré con otra cena. - Se dirigió hacia él. - Por cierto, Kise me dio esto para ti.

Aomine le entregó un papel doblado.

-Gracias. - Lo cogió.

-Nos vemos. - Fue hacia su coche.

-Ten cuidado.

Kuroko empezó a caminar hacia la estación. ¿Qué habría en el papel?

Lo desplegó con cuidado. En él había escrito una especie de nota y una serie de números. Empezó a leer.

_¡Hola Kurokocchi!_

_Verás quiero que llames al número que hay escrito en el papel. Pero tienes que hacerlo esta misma noche, cuando Aominecchi se vaya. Si no, no tendrá gracia. Estoy seguro de que sabrás qué hacer cuando hables con esa persona. Y dale recuerdos._

_Mucha suerte, os deseo lo mejor~~_

_Kise Ryouta._

El peliazul parpadeó al terminar de leerlo. ¿Era una broma?

Sólo para asegurarse, sacó su móvil y marcó en número.

Escuchó la señal de la llamada y, a continuación alguien contestó:

-¿Diga? - Reconoció esa voz al instante.

No podía creer que Kise se la hubiera jugado de esta manera.

Estaba temblando. Inspiró.

-Hola Kagami-kun. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Se oyó un extraño ruido al otro lado.

-Kuroko... - Atinó a decir, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Ambos estuvieron unos segundos sin decir nada. Kuroko fue el primero en hablar.

-Kise-kun me dio tu número y pensé en llamarte. - Mintió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

El pelirrojo aún seguía tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido.

-Ya veo. - Se incorporó en la cama.

El peliazul miró hacia el suelo, incómodo. Tenía la sensación de que sus piernas se vendrían abajo en cualquier momento.

-Siento si te molesto a estas horas, debes estar cansado.

-No... No, me molesta. - Tragó saliva.

-Te he visto en el partido. - No tenía ni idea de lo que decir y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Ah sí? - Decidió hacer como si no le hubeira visto. Con _Ahomine_.

-Sí. Has estado muy bien. - Levantó la comisura de los labios. - Enhorabuena por la victoria.

Kagami se ruborizó al oír los elogios.

-Gracias. - Suspiró. Estaba nervioso, ¿cómo se iba esperar que su sombra lo llamaría después del partido?

Pero le gustó el volver a escuchar su tranquila voz. La había echado de menos.

Por otro lado Kuroko estaba cada vez más nervioso. Solo quería colgar.

-Mejor te dejo descansando, adi-

-¿Te apetece tomar algo? - Ni siquiera Kagami supo por qué tuvo que decir eso. - Y así... Eh... Hablamos... ¿no?

Kuroko se quedó con los labios medio abiertos. ¿Debía aceptar la invitación del que fue su luz? De todos modos el solo estaba tratando de que las cosas fueran bien. No tenía ninguna otra intención. Pero no estaba seguro de si él mismo sería capaz de aguantar aquella presión en el pecho.

-Vale, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ven al hotel. Es mejor que no salga sin permiso del entrenador. Está en Shinjuku, planta 11, habitación 207.

-Allí estaré.

-Ahora te veo. - Cuelga.

El peliazul guardó el móvil y suspiró.

_'Esto está mal, ¿por qué he tenido que aceptar su invitación? No aguantaré. No lo he hecho en el partido y no podré hacerlo con él a escasos metros de mí. ¡Si ya estoy temblando!'_

Kuroko empezó a caminar.

No quería ver a su luz. Resultaría demasiado doloroso, al menos para él. Estaba claro que Kagami no guardaba el mismo sentimiento por él, si no, no le hubiera invitado. El peliazul estaba seguro de que al otro le daba absolutamente igual lo que tuvieron hacer 10 años. De todos modos, él ya tenía novia.

Kagami dejó el móvil en la mesilla.

_'¿Por qué he tenido que invitarle? Joder, tenía ganas de verle ¿no? ¿Y por qué ha aceptado como si nada? Claro a él ya le da igual, ahora está con el estúpido de Aomine. Dios, como le odio.'_

El tigre le dio un puñetazo a la almohada. No podía aguantar que Kuroko estuviera con Aomine, era demasiado. Su sombra era _suya_ y de nadie más, aunque hubieran pasado 10 años.

* * *

Ya estoy de vuelta!

¿No pensarias que me había olvidado? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Estuve MUY liada a finales de mayo y en junio, hasta que terminó el instituo. Luego vinieron las fiestas y cuando acabaron me dí una semana sabática. Pero da igual porque estoy aquí de nuevo. Ahora me pondré manos a la obra y los capítulos serán más seguidos ^^

No sabéis cuanto os agradezco vuestra paciencia. En serio, muchísimas gracias 3

Por último decir que ahora tengo un poco abandonado el fandom de KuroBas porque me he obsesionado con Shingeki no Kyojin. Os lo recomiendo a todos. Puede que en el futuro escriba algún fic de LevixEren.

Muchos besos y hasta detro de poco~~


	20. Capítulo 19

**Tokio – 21:57 pm**

Kuroko se paró enfrente del hotel, suspiró.

_'Allá vamos' _Se armó de valor y entró.

Abrió los ojos al ver el interior del edificio. Era el lugar más lujoso en el que había estado en todos sus 26 años de vida. Normal para un equipo de élite. Pero volviendo a la realidad, había quedado con alguien. Tuvo un poco de miedo por la posible seguridad así que se dirigió directamente al ascensor sin preguntar en recepción.

-A la planta once por favor. - Le dijo al encargado, que le miró de reojo.

-¿A la once? - Preguntó desconfiado.

-Sí. - Kuroko supo en seguida que aquel hombre sabía que había venido a ver al equipo. Quizás el hecho de que fuera un chico le hizo dejarlo pasar, ya que no se trataba de una fan histérica. Aún así no se le veía confiado.

Las puertas se abrieron y el peliazul dio las gracias al cielo porque las miradas curiosas del aquel hombre le estaban empezando a mosquear.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo buscando la habitación 207.

-Oye tú.

Kuroko miró hacia donde venía la voz. Procedía de un hombre apoyado en la pared. Este se incorporó dejando a la vista su aspecto de armario empotrado.

Kuroko tragó saliva.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Pregunto nervioso.

-No puedes estar por aquí a no ser que tengas un pase. - Cruzó los brazos.

-Ya... El pase... - '_¿Y ahora qué?' - _Es que verá... Me lo he dejado en casa. - Soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

El hombre lo agarró por el brazo con fuerza.

-A otro con ese cuento. Tú no pasas de aquí. - Empezó a tirar de él hacia el ascensor.

Kuroko intentó soltarse, pero aquel hombre tenía demasiada fuerza.

-¡Eh! - Se oyó desde atrás. - Suéltalo. Está conmigo.

El guarda se paró y le soltó. El peliazul se pasó la mano por donde le había agarrado, le había hecho daño.

-Lo siento mucho. No tenía pase y no quise dejarlo pasar. - El guarda se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

-No pasa nada. - Kuroko seguía mirando hacia abajo. Le daba miedo mirar hacia donde estaba él. -Vamos. - El peliazul vio de rojo el gesto que hizo con la mano para que le siguiera.

Kuroko iba detrás de su luz. Caminaban por el pasillo en silencio. Miro hacia arriba por un momento y se encontró con su ancha espalda. Él estaba ahí de verdad. Sintió que iba a llorar.

Kagami abrió la puerta de su habitación y le dejo entrar primero.

-Pasa. - Miró a su alrededor. Aquella habitación era más grande que su apartamento. Sólo estaba iluminada por una lámpara y las luces de la ciudad, por lo que no había mucha luz. - Puedes dejar tu abrigo en la percha. - Y así lo hizo.

-Gracias, por lo del pasillo. - Le miró, él estaba de espadas, cerrando la puerta.

-No hay de qué. - Se dio la vuelta.

Se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada. Era extraño, resultaba agradable y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Se sentían felices porque habían podido volverse a encontrar, cosa que parecía imposible años atrás y les atormentaba. Ninguno de los dos deseaba no poder ver al otro nunca más. Ambos querían una segunda oportunidad, pero eso era lo que más dolía.

Nada podía volver a ser como antes. Cada uno tenía una vida, a cada extremo del planeta, sin conexión alguna. Lo único que les seguía uniendo era el amor. Se amaban el uno al otro. Pero no lo admitirían, porque el orgullo no se lo permitía.

El pelirrojo se paso la mano por el pelo. Se sentía como la primera vez que jugó con su equipo, emocionado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? - Preguntó.

-Un batido de vainilla. - Dijo casi al instante.

-Eres una persona de tradiciones ¿eh? - Sonrió. - No te apetece algo más de... no sé... ¿Adulto?

-No tomo alcohol, si es eso a lo que te refieres. - Intentó aparentar serenidad.

-Está bien. - Se dirigió al teléfono de la habitación.

-¿Tú sí bebes? - Frunció el ceño.

-Sólo en ocasiones especiales. - Se paró en seco. _'¿Por qué demonios he dicho eso?' _Le miró de reojo para ver cómo reaccionaba.

El peliazul seguía con su misma expresión. Eso tampoco había cambiado en él.

Pero eso era por fuera. En el interior del menor había un torrente de emociones descontroladas. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo había podido aguantar sin llorar hasta el momento. Quizás era porque él estaba delante.

Kuroko se acercó a los ventanales para observar la ciudad mientras el otro pedía las bebidas. Eran unas vistas preciosas. La ciudad de Tokio tenía un gran encanto en la noche.

El pelirrojo colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el menor mirando la ciudad. Seguía siendo tan menudo como siempre, apenas había crecido unos centímetros. Se quedó unos segundos mirándole. Recordó aquella vez en la que estuvieron en su apartamento por la noche, cuando Kuroko estaba mirando el cielo y él se acercó por detrás y le abrazó. Tuvo el impulso de volver a hacerlo y lo haría si no fuera por el hecho de que ellos ya no estaban juntos. Es más, su sombra estaba con Aomine. Recordarlo le hizo apretar los puños.

El menor se dio la vuelta y vio al otro mirándole fijamente.

-Ya he pedido las bebidas. - Sonrió.

_'¿Cómo es que eres capaz de sonreír en un momento así? Desde luego a ti ya no te afecta nada'_ Pensó al ver la sonrisa del otro.

-Gracias. - Contestó.

Kagami se acercó a donde estaba el otro mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Bueno, cuéntame qué tal todo. - Se sentó en un sofá cercano. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que Kuroko hiciera lo mismo.

El peliazul caminó despacio hacia él y se sentó en el lado opuesto, aún mirando a la ciudad. La luz de lámpara iluminaba su perfil pálido. El tigre podía jurar que su sombra apenas había cambiado, quizás tenía un aire más maduro, pero seguía siendo el mismo.

-¿A qué te dedicas? - Kagami sabía perfectamente qué hacía Kuroko porque Kise se lo había dicho.

-Trabajo en una guardería. - Seguía mirando por las ventanas. No quería encontrarse con sus ojos de fuego.

-No sabía que te gustaban los niños. - Alzó una ceja.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste.

_TOC TOC_

-En seguida vuelvo. - Se levantó del sofá y fue a la puerta.

Kuroko suspiró. El tenerle a dos metros de distancia no le estaba haciendo bien a sus nervios. Se estaba controlando para parecer estoico y que esto no pareciera afectarle.

-Toma. - El pelirrojo le acercó la bebida.

-Gracias. - La tomó entre sus manos.

El mayor se volvió a sentar en el sofá llevándose el vaso de cristal a la boca.

-¿Y piensas trabajar ahí siempre? - Siguió con la conversación.

-No. Estoy escribiendo un libro en mis ratos libres. - Bebió. - En realidad sólo trabajo ahí para conseguir dinero hasta que pueda publicarlo.

-¿Entonces te gusta estar ahí o no?

-Sí que me gusta. - Ahora sí le miró. - ¿A ti te gustan los niños, Kagami-kun?

El tigre se encontró con los intensos ojos azules del otro.

-Eeeeh... Pues lo normal, supongo. - Volvió a beber nervioso.

-¿Qué respuesta es esa? - Se rió. Era la primera vez que lo hacia desde que entró al hotel y él mismo se sorprendió de su reacción. Por un momento la incomodidad y los nervios se vieron sustituidos por un sentimiento agradable, el de volver a estar con él. El peliazul se empezó a relajar.

Kagami se quedó ensimismado mirando la sonrisa del otro y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Le producía una sensación de felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía 10 años. En aquella habitación parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para ninguno de los dos. Todavía eran jóvenes de 16 años enamorados. Pero esa no era la realidad; Vivían a miles de kilómetros de distancia y para colmo, Kuroko tenía a alguien.

-¿Qué tal está el equipo? - Preguntó el tigre.

-Están todos bien. Por cierto, Aida-san y Hyuuga-senpai se van a casar.

Kagami abrió los ojos.

-¿¡En serio!? - Casi se levanta del sofá.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? - Alzó una ceja. - Estaba claro que son el uno para el otro. Todos sabíamos que algún día acabaría juntos.

-Pues yo no me di cuenta de nada.

-No has cambiado nada. - Sonrió.

-¿Por qué dices eso? - Frunció el ceño.

-Nunca se te dio bien saber cómo se sienten los que te rodean, Kagami-kun. - Bebió.

-¿Me estás llamando egocéntrico?

-Quizás. - Respondió sin mirarle.

Kagami no quería seguir la conversación por ahí. _'Eres un egoísta'_ Le recordó a lo que Hanna le había dicho unos días atrás.

-Kise-kun te manda recuerdos. - Pasó sus dedos por el borde del vaso.

-Sí. - _'Ese imbécil'_. - Ya le llamaré. - Entonces aprovechó para sacar el tema que le había tenido preocupado toda la noche. - ¿Y cómo está Aomine?

-Bien. Ahora es policía. - Agachó la cabeza y sonrió al recordar lo amable que había sido con él en el partido.

_'¿Ese idiota forma parte del cuerpo policial?' _Se preguntó Kagami. Entonces vio como el menor como, con la cabeza gacha, sonreía de una forma cariñosa. El tigre apretó los puños. Esa era la mirada que tantas veces Kuroko le había dado y ahora no era para él. Siempre había sido un posesivo, él lo reconocía. No soportaba imaginar a su sombra ser de alguien más, pero verle así por alguien a quien le tenía un profundo recelo le hacía volverse loco.

-Parece que las cosas entre vosotros van muy bien. - Dijo algo brusco.

El peliazul le miró y alzó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres?

_'¿Otra vez?'_ El tigre suspiró.

-No hace falta que me mientas. Sé que estáis juntos, os vi en el partido. - Bebió.

'_¿Qué? Pero si antes me dijo que no me había visto' _Kuroko estaba confundido.

-Aomine-kun y yo no estamos juntos. - Lo desmintió.

-¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome? - Se levantó del sofá y fue hacía las ventanas.

-No te miento Kagami-kun... - Vio al otro alejarse.

-¡Pero si os vi cogidos de las manos! - Se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

¿Por qué Kuroko le mentía? No lo entendía, era algo obvio.

-Eso... - No podía decirle lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. - Eso no fue-

-Admítelo de una vez.

-¡Él y yo sólo somos amigos! ¡Además a Kise-kun le gusta!

'_Esto ya lo he vivido antes'_ Diez años atrás, en su apartamento. Él le había preguntado a Kuroko si estaba con Aomine y lo negó diciendo que no lo haría porque primero, Kuroko no sentía nada por él y segundo, porque a Kise sí le gustaba Aomine y no iba a hacerle eso. Apretó los puños. _'¿Por qué otra vez lo mismo?'_ Solo se le que ocurrió una explicación: A Kuroko siempre le gustó Aomine.

-¡Deja de ponerme la misma excusa! - Ya no aguantaba más. No soportaba que Kuroko se empeñara en negar lo innegable. Ni que le hubiera mentido. - ¿Es qué entonces también te gustaba?

El peliazul abrió los ojos _'¿Cómo puede decir una cosa así?'. _

-No sigas. - Agachó la cabeza. - Estás yendo demasiado lejos. - Trató de contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Es qué estoy en lo cierto? - Alzó una ceja. - Seguro que te abriste de piernas para ese imbécil en cuanto me fui. Me da pena el gilipollas ese, no sabe con qué zorra está jugando.

-¡Ya basta! - Se levantó. - ¡No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra más sobre él!

-Así que le defiendes ¿eh? - Sonrió con malicia para ocultar su verdadera cara. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo había llegado a decirle esas cosas tan horribles. Estaba enfadado. No con Kuroko, ni siquiera con Aomine. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Por no haberse quedado y ocupar el lugar que ahora tenía la pantera en la vida del menor.

-¡Sí! ¡Le defiendo porque él me comprende! - Le gritó.

Aquello le sentó como una puñalada.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo hice? - Le miró fijamente.

-A ti eso nunca se te dio bien. - Dijo casi susurrando.

_'¿De nuevo?' _Recordó la conversación con el peliazul unos minutos antes y la discusión con Hanna unos días atrás. ¿Era cierto que no se daba cuenta cómo se sentían los demás?

-¡Pues si tanto de gusta ese tipo no sé qué haces aquí!

-Vine porque Kise-kun y Momoi-san querían que volvieramos a ser amigos. Y yo también. - Suspiró. - Pero tu actitud no ayuda. - Agachó la cabeza.

-Yo no quiero volver a ser tu _amigo, _Kuroko. - Y en cierto modo lo que decía era verdad, Kagami no quería ser su amigo porque quería ser algo más.

El peliazul sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Su temor se había hecho realidad, su luz ya no quería volver a saber de él, porque ya tenía a alguien.

-Entonces... - Levantó el rostro. - ¿Por qué me invitaste a venir aquí?

El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla. Es cierto, él había invitado a Kuroko, pero ¿por qué?

_'Porque quería verte'_

-Porque... - Movió la cabeza en un gesto nervioso. No le podía decir que aún le quería, sería demasiado humillante.

El peliazul trataba de mantener la compostura y no ceder ante las lágrimas. Le temblaban las piernas. No quería ponerse a llorar delante de él, aunque le hubiera dicho unas cosas tan horribles.

Miró a su sombra. Tenía los puños apretados y un rostro desafiante, aunque había lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos. Casi le había hecho llorar. Hacerle llorar a la persona que más quería, no podía sentirse peor. Reparó en las que había dicho antes, había sido un completo idiota. Kuroko trataba de que las cosas entre ellos fueran bien y él se dedica a insultarle. Ahora era su turno, tenía que olvidarse de su orgullo y ser sincero.

_'Quizás me arrepienta de esto más tarde' _Tomó aire.

-Kuroko... Yo lo siento. Siento lo que acabo de decir... Es que... – Se pasó la mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza. El otro inclinó el rostro como signo de confusión. - Te he echado de menos. - Dijo casi en un susurro.

El peliazul parpadeó.

* * *

Lo he pasado fatal haciendo este capítulo. Lo he leído 20 veces y lo he reesscrito 50. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien y me ponía muy nerviosa porque era el reencuentro y tenía que hacerlo bonito. Y creo que no me ha quedado muy allá ;u;

Os pido reviews para que me digáis qué os ha parecido.

Besos~~


	21. Capítulo 20

**Tokio – 22:21 pm**

Kuroko entreabrió los labios al escuchar estas palabras.

_'¿Qué está diciendo ahora? Primero me llama zorra y ahora me dice que me echa de menos... Podría ser que... ¿Celos? No, no lo creo. Eso implicaría que él aún me quie-'_

-Yo... No soporto verte con él. - Tragó saliva. - Me saca de mis casillas. Ya sé que estoy siendo infantil, pero no puedo evitarlo. - El pulso se le aceleró.

-Déjalo ya, Kagami-kun - Dijo el menor con una voz temblorosa.

-¿El qué? - Preguntó confuso.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! - El tigre se sorprendió al ver su expresión de enfado. Pocas veces había visto a Kuroko así.

-¿¡Por qué te pones así!? - Le gritó.

-¡Porque eres idiota! - Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. - ¡Dices que soy una _zorra_ por estar con Aomine-kun y ahora me vienes con que 'me echas de menos' cuando tienes novia en América!

El tigre se congeló. _'¿Cómo es que Kuroko sabe de Hana?'_

-Kise-kun me lo dijo. Que ya estabas saliendo con alguien. - Se tapó el rostro con las manos. - ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Tratar de engañarnos a ella y a mí.

-Eh, Kuroko. - Se acercó al menor, que rehuyó de su contacto.

-¡No me toques! - Dio un paso atrás.

-¡Eh, vamos! - Le quitó las manos de la cara, agarrándolas. El peliazul llevó su mirada al suelo. - Mírame. - Kuroko le ignoró y Kagami se vio obligado a tomar su rostro con las dos manos, obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba. - Ella no es mi novia.

-Mientes. - Le desafió con la mirada.

-No miento. - Le quitó las lágrimas pasando los pulgares por sus mejillas. - A ti no te mentira. - Bajó sus manos acariciando el cuello y los hombros, hasta llegar a su pequeña cintura, donde el pelirrojo le rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, apoyando su frente en el hombro del menor.

Kagami se había perdido en su pequeño amado.

El corazón de Kuroko dio un vuelco. ¿Significaba esto que Kagami le seguía queriendo? Sentía los brazos del otro rodeándole con fuerza y llenándole de un calor que había echado en falta durante 10 años. Sin poder evitarlo, cruzó sus brazos en la espalda agarrando la camisa del mayor, aún temblando.

El tigre arrastró su rostro por el cuello de su sombra hasta llegar a los finos labios, que besó sin remordimiento. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los celestes, que le miraban con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas rosadas.

Kuroko tomó una bocanada de aire al ver los intensos ojos rojos del otro mirándole. Subió sus manos hasta el cuello ajeno y atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo propio y le volvió a besar con timidez.

El pelirrojo interpretó aquello como una invitación. Abrió la boca y mordió el labio inferior del menor, que gimió de la sorpresa. Le acercó aún más hacia sí mismo, y aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de su sombra.

Ambos devoraban la boca del otro con deseo, queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Kuroko inclinó en rostro a la derecha para hacer el beso más intenso.

Le ardía el pecho. Podía jurar que había un incendio en su interior que le estaba abrasando, pero aún así, deseaba desde lo más profundo que ese fuego que le devoraba nunca se apagara. Quería quemarse con él, hasta que no fuera más que ceniza.

Kagami vio el deseo del otro y le siguió el juego, buscando la lengua del otro y midiéndole el labio una y otra vez. Llevó sus manos hasta el culo de su sombra, recorriendo sus glúteos y masajeándolos. El peliazul gimió al sentir las manos del otro y se separó de él para buscar aire.

-Kuroko... - Susurró el mayor. - No me importa si estás con Aomine, esta noche serás mío.

El menor frunció el ceño y se separó del mayor poniendo sus manos en los hombros ajenos.

-¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Ya te he dicho que no estamos juntos!

-¿Ah, pero era cierto que no estabas con él? - Pregunto con la ceja alzada.

-¡Claro que no! - Se dio la vuelta indignado.

-Entonces... - Se acercó por detrás, agarrándole por la cintura. - ¿Podemos continuar? - Empezó a subirle la camiseta.

En ese momento el peliazul fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Le había besado. Se había dejado llevar por las emociones olvidándose de que no había venido hacer esto. Como siempre, estaba dividido: una parte suya sabía que esto no podía acabar bien y que debía parar y la otra decía que se entregará a él como lo había estado deseando estos 10 años.

-No. Déjame. - Le apartó las manos. - Me tengo que ir.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. - Le giró.

-He dicho que no quiero. Suéltame. - Intentó deshacerse de él.

Kagami le agarró con fuerza por las muñecas y le miró fijamente.

-Hace 10 años cometí el error de dejarte ir. No dejaré que vuelva a pasar. - Se acercó a él, quedando a pocos centímetros del menor. El peliazul le miraba con los ojos abiertos. No se equivocaba, su luz aún le quería. - Y creo que no soy el único que no quiere volver a cometer el mismo error, ¿tengo razón, Kuroko?

El peliazul iba a contestarle, pero los labios del otro se lo impidieron. Kagami volvió a trazar todo el interior de la boca del menor con su lengua. Haciéndole perder el hilo de lo que iba a decir y dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos. Llevo sus manos al rostro de su luz para acercarlo más.

Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que se habían sentido así. Con aquellos besos se demostraban el uno al otro como se había echado en falta. Ya no existía nada más que ellos dos. Ya ninguno se podía contener.

Kagami se separó de la boca del otro, que no contento con este gesto, trató de volver a besarle.

-Tranquilo. - Sonrío. - Tenemos toda la noche.

Kuroko le miraba con las mejillas rojizas y un trazo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios, aún jadeando. Introdujo sus manos en el pelo del otro, recorriendo el cabello rojo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Kagami-kun. - El tigre se derritió por dentro. - No quiero volver a perderte.

El pelirrojo agarró la mano del menor y empezó a tirar de él hacía el dormitorio, hasta llegar a la cama. Kagami le iba quitando la camisa al otro mientras plantaba besos en su níveo cuello y seguidamente se deshizo de la suya propia. Quería apoderarse del otro, cuanto antes posible.

Kuroko se tumbó en la cama, dejando al mayor posicionarse encima de él con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. El tigre le miraba desde arriba con las pupilas dilatadas. Se inclinó para volverle a besar. El menor recorría con sus pequeñas manos el cabello rojo y la perfecta espalda de su luz mientras sus lenguas se enredaban.

Kagami bajó su boca hasta el cuello de su sombra para morder y chupar por todas partes. Ahora mismo solo quería _llenarse _de Kuroko; su sabor, su olor, su tacto... Para saciar todo el vacio que había estado presente en él durante diez años.

Kuroko echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor comodidad al otro. El sudor le caía por la frente y no paraba de temblar. Tener a su luz de vuelta era algo que había soñado durante los últimos diez años y que parecía imposible. Pero allí estaba. Juntos de nuevo, a pesar del tiempo y de las heridas.

El pelirrojo se separó de él de una forma brusca y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? - Dijo el menor molesto e incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

-Espera. - Se acerco a una cómoda. - Creo que por aquí siempre dejan... - No terminó su frase y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones. - Aquí está. - Sacó una pequeña cesta de uno de los cajones y volvió a la cama.

Kuroko miraba la cesta curioso.

-¿Qué hay ahí?

Kagami le sonrió de una forma pícara.

-Esto. - Abrió la pequeña cesta y sacó su contenido.

El recipiente contenía una caja de preservativos y un pequeño bote de lubricante.

-No sabía que en los hoteles dieran este tipo de cosas. - Dijo Kuroko mientras examinaba los contenidos.

-Depende del cliente. - Miraba al otro sin dejar de sonreír. - Y si es un equipo de jóvenes deportistas, se aseguran de cubrir todas las necesidades que este tipo de cliente puede tener.

El peliazul le sonrió divertido.

Kagami tomó la cajita con su contenido la apartó a una esquina de la cama.

-Ven. - Kuroko hizo un gesto con la mano y se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama.

El pelirrojo se posicionó encima de él, con las manos apoyadas en la cama a cada lado del menudo cuerpo de su amante. Examinó su rostro.

Perfecto.

Su pálida piel, las mejillas rosadas, los labios rojizos producto de los apasionados besos recibidos, los grandes ojos azules que le miraban desde abajo...

Kuroko alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla del otro, que le observaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo. Le atrajo hacia su rostro, reclamando los labios que siempre le habían pertenecido.

Kagami era suyo. Y Kuroko estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él, de nuevo y siempre.

El pelirrojo recorrió la boca ajena, haciéndole estremecer. Le bajó el pantalón, sin dejar de besarle. Acarició por encima del bóxer. Kuroko soltaba pequeños gemidos que eran silenciados por la boca del otro.

Sin previo aviso le sacó el bóxer, provocándole un jadeo de excitación que se le antojó como la mejor música que había oído en años. Bajó por su cuello, después a su pecho, donde se detuvo estimulando sus pezones con la lengua mientras que con una mano le masturbaba.

Kuroko se removía en la cama. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y sentir. Se agarraba a las sábanas blancas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Kagami siguió bajando por su firme abdomen, jugueteó con su ombligo, acariciándolo con la lengua. Llegó finalmente a su hombría. La recorrió de arriba abajo antes de meterla en la boca.

El peliazul gimió de manera sonora al verse envuelto por aquel calor. Se agarró a lo hombros del mayor.

Kagami se sentía satisfecho solo con oírle llamar su nombre, como si de una súplica se tratase. Lo sentía convulsionarse debajo de sus labios, sabía que no le quedaba mucho.

Se separó de él antes de que llegara a su final. El peliazul le miraba jadeante y con la cara roja. Kagami subió hacia su rostro y le besó con dulzura.

El pelirrojo llevó su mano hacia la esquina de la cama y agarró el lubricante. Le besó en la frente y se acomodó a su lado.

Kuroko obserava al otro abrir el pequeño bote y esparcir el contenido en sus dedos. El mayor llevó la mano hasta su entrepierna. El peliazul abrió sus piernas para darle mejor acceso.

Sintió los falanges tantear su entrada. Dio un suspiro de nerviosismo y excitación. Ya sabía cómo funcionaba esto pero no podía tranquilizarse. Enterró su rostro en el cuello del mayor y empezó a plantar besos en sus clavículas. Kagami sonrió y le dio un beso en la nuca, cariñoso, mientras metía el primer dedo.

El peliazul soltaba pequeños suspiros para relajarse. Kagami introdujo el segundo y notó como el otro se removía un poco, incómodo quizás. Supuso que era porque había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había tocado así. Más que nada porque eso era lo que el pelirrojo quería pensar.

Movía los dedos en el interior de su sombra, que había empezado un jadeo constante, pero aún no había soltado ningún gemido que le indicara que ya empezaba a sentirse bien. Los movió más rápido y los abrió para que pudiera meter el tercero.

Kuroko sentía los dedos moverse en su interior, más rápido de lo que le gustaría. Aún no se había ajustado a ellos cuando el pelirrojo consiguió alcanzar su próstata, sacándole un gemido desde lo más profundo.

-Aquí. - Susurró el mayor con una sonrisa.

Empezó a lamerle el lóbulo mientras arremetía contra aquel punto con sus dedos. El peliazul se mordió el labio tratando de controlar los vergonzosos sonidos que se atoraban en su garganta.

-Ya-ah vale... Kagami-kun. - Dijo entre jadeos.

Kagami le besó en la mejilla, sacando los dedos del interior del otro. Se quitó el bóxer y se colocó entre las piernas de Kuroko.

El peliazul observaba con la respiración agitada como su luz se echaba el lubricante en su miembro. Kagami se inclinó para besarle, lamió sus labios e introdujo la lengua. Jugueteó con ella mientras que con sus manos separaba las blancas piernas. Le plantó un beso en la frente antes de entrar.

Kuroko inspiró. Kagami se agarraba a sus caderas y comenzaba a penetrarle. Una vez dentro se quedó quieto unos segundos dejando que el menor se ajustara. Tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a embestirle a lo bestia.

Fue poco a poco, sintiendo el calor de Kuroko rodearle, aumentado la velocidad despacio. La incomodidad que sentía el menor en un principio empezó a desaparecer y fue sustituida por una ola de placer que se desplegaba por su espina con cada penetración. Le pidió más.

-K-kagami-kun... más fuerte ngh...

El pelirrojo aumento sus penetraciones. Haciéndolas más profundas. Kuroko recibía cada embestida con el movimiento de sus caderas.

No iba a durar mucho. Era demasiado intenso. Tantas emociones y tanto placer no podía ser algo largo. Pero a ninguno le importaba. Solo querían estar con el otro.

-Kagami-kun ya-ah no puedo más. - Kagami captó el mensaje y empezó a masturbarle.

Poco después, el interior de su sombra de estrechó a causa de su liberación, que llevó también al orgasmo del mayor. El pelirrojo salió de él y se tumbó a su lado, ambos tratando de recuperar el aliento. El menor se acercó a él y apoyó su rostro en el firme pecho de su luz.

-Te quiero Kagami-kun. - Susurró.

-Y yo a ti. - Le dio un beso en la nuca.

Llevó su mano a la espalda del peliazul para acariciarla suavemente hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Yay! ya estoy aquí!

Primero daros las gracias por las review, significan mucho para mí. En serio, os quiero más que al chocolate.

Pues un poco de lemon de reconciliación que ya tocaba no?

Aww me encantan estos dos juntitos en serio :3

Estoy muy hype porque hoy toca SnK. No hace falta decir que heichou es mi favorito verdad?

Besos~~


	22. Capítulo 21

**Tokio – 09:18 am**

El sol que se filtraba por las cortinas le obligó a despertarse. El pelirrojo se removió entre las sábanas con los ojos cerrados. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Quería darle un beso de buenos días. Empezó a palmear la cama en busca de alguien. Pero su mano no le alcanzaba. Alarmado, abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama con el corazón acelerado. Echó un vistazo por toda la habitación.

No estaba.

-¡Mierda! - Se levantó de la cama furioso.

Se acercó a la mesa para coger su móvil y llamarle. Antes de llegar a ella, encontró en el suelo las ropas de anoche. Agarro sus bóxers y se los puso. Se fijó en que también estaban las ropas del otro. No se había podido ir desnudo. Una llama de esperanza se prendió en su pecho.

-¡Kuroko! - Le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa? - Respondió desde el baño.

Kagami dio zancadas hasta la puerta y la abrió.

El interior del baño estaba inundado por una leve capa de vapor. En la amplia tina que disponía, se encontraba el joven peliazul, dando la espalda a su luz, mirando por las grandes ventanas y disfrutando de las vistas de Tokio. El pelirrojo dio un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó al menor por detrás y le rodeo con los brazos. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su sombra e inspiró el olor del champú del hotel.

-Pensé que te habías ido. Me asusté. - Plantó un ligero beso en la zona.

-¿Cómo me iba a ir sin despedirme? - Sacó una mano del agua y la llevo al cabello de su luz, acariciándole. - Además, quería disfrutar un poco de los lujos de este lugar. Ya sabes, no todos los días tienes una bañera del tamaño de una piscina olímpica para ti solo.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. - Sonrió.

-Si insistes. - Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el mayor le mirara desde arriba. - Kagami-kun.

-¿Qué? - Su corazón se disparó al ver los ojos azules clavados en él.

-Tengo hambre. - Dijo con su expresión estoica.

-Pensé que ibas a decir algo profundo. - Frunció el ceño.

-Uh... lo siento. - No sabía muy bien que decir.

-Déjalo. - Rió y le dio un beso en la frente. - Voy a pedir el desayuno.

Kuroko le devolvió la sonrisa y Kagami salió del baño. Se acercó al teléfono de la habitación para pedir el desayuno.

Kuroko se había levantado unos 15 minutos antes que el mayor. 5 de ellos los había pasado mirándole con una sonrisa boba mientras Kagami dormía, como si fuera un acosador. Observaba u rostro detenidamente. Sus rasgos se habían vuelto más adultos, no cabía duda. Ya no era el mismo chico de 16. Pero aún así a él le seguía pareciendo el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Mientras tanto, el peliazul seguía en el cielo que era aquella bañera y sus vistas. Pero más que eso estaba feliz porque volvía a estar con la persona que amaba. Echando un vistazo atrás, se reía de sí mismo por estar tan preocupado por el hecho de que iba a volver a verle y se comía la cabeza pensando en cómo lo iban a arreglarlo, y solo habían necesitado una discusión y un polvo para hacerlo. Desde allí la vida le parecía ahora tan sencilla.

Hace diez años también era así. En el instituto solo se preocupaba de su baloncesto y de Kagami. No había nada más. Pero así son todos los adolescentes, solo se interesan por lo que quieren y al no tener obligaciones se dedican con pasión a ello.

Pero ya le daba igual. Había deseado tanto volver a esos tiempos y ya no le importaba. Este era su presente. Volvía a estar con él y nada podría hacerle más feliz. Ya no le interesaba tanto volver atrás en el tiempo. Daba igual que etapa de su vida fuera, siempre y cuando estuviera con su luz.

Oyó al mayor hablar con alguien en la habitación, supuso que sería el servicio de habitaciones. Cerró los ojos para seguir el hilo de su voz, aunque no entendía lo que decía. Oírle era como la prueba que demostraba que esto no era otro de sus sueños. Esto era real. Volvían a estar unidos.

Kagami colgó el teléfono de la habitación una vez hubo pedido el desayuno. Se dispuso a vestirse cuando su móvil sonó. Se acercó a la mesilla y contestó:

-¿Diga?

-¡Está vez si he calculado bien la diferencia horaria! - Se oyó una voz muy animada. - Sé que es temprano para ti, pero yo tengo que dormir.

Hanna. Se había olvidado completamente de ella. Tendría que decírselo, no se lo podía ocultar.

-Hanna... - Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás resfriado? Tienes la voz rara. - Habló rapidísimo.

-No es eso. Tengo que decirte algo. - Se mordió el labio.

-¿Es algo malo?

-Para mí no es que sea algo malo. - No era mentira.

-Entonces para mí tampoco. - Se rió. - Suéltalo.

-Anoche... - Inspiró. - Yo... - No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero esto le estaba resultando de lo más difícil. Supuso que era como romper con alguien.

Hanna oyó el tono de su voz y se percató de que algo estaba mal. Se moría de curiosidad por saber lo que era, pero Kagami se estaba tomando una eternidad para decírselo.

-Dilo de una vez, no me hagas esperar. - Farfulló.

-¡Oye esto no es fácil de decir! ¡Y estoy tratando de hacerlo bien por ti! - Sacó su genio.

Entonces cayó. Algo que a él le hacía feliz pero a ella no le iba a gustar. Empezó a temblar al darse cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo quería decirle. De algún modo no quería oírselo decir, no quería que él lo dijera. Así que se le adelanto.

-Habéis vuelto, ¿verdad? - Concluyó.

Kagami parpadeó.

-¿Có-cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó sorprendido.

-Intuición femenina. - Dibujó una sonrisa triste.

-Ya... bueno, lo siento y eso. - Se rascó la nuca.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. No estábamos saliendo, no es como si me hubieras engañado o algo.

-Pero-

-Taiga tú y yo solo éramos follamigos. - Le interrumpió. - Yo te quiero, pero tú a mí no. Al menos no de esa forma. - Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. - Y no debes sentirte mal. No quiero que sientas pena por mí. - Inspiró para alejar las ganas de llorar. - Así que, esto se acabó.

Kagami se había quedado de piedra ante el discurso.

-Bu-bueno pues, adiós. - Balbuceó él.

-Adiós. - Colgó.

Kagami se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil. No quería que haberlo acabado de esa forma. Le hubiera gustado seguir siendo su amigo o algo. Al mismo tiempo Kuroko salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Se percató de la mirada perdida del otro.

-¿Qué te pasa? - Se acercó al mayor. - Tienes mala cara.

-No es nada, solo que... nada, olvídalo. - Era algo pasado y preocupar a Kuroko con sus tonterías era estúpido

-Sabes que me puedes contar. - Le acarició la mejilla.

El pelirrojo quedó hipnotizado por las orbes azules. El impulso de decírselo salió disparado.

-He roto con Hanna.

Kuroko abrió los ojos hasta el límite.

-¿Con quién? - Arrugó la frente y apartó la mano de su luz.

-Con la chica de la que te hablo Kise. - Trató de acercarse al menor, pero este rehuyó de su contacto.

-Espera, espera... me dijiste que no tenías novia. - Su expresión se tornó en enfado.

-Y no es mi novia. - Aclaró.

-Si no es tu novia, ¿por qué dices que has roto con ella? - Cruzó los brazos.

-No éramos pareja... éramos... - ¿Qué cojones eran?

Kuroko alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué erais entonces?

-Eehh... Cómo digo esto. - Se rascó la nuca. - ¿Amigos con beneficios?

El peliazul parpadeó.

-¿Amigos con beneficios? ¿Qué significa es-...? - Hizo una pausa. - Ah. Ya lo entiendo. No sabía que te gustaran ese tipo de relaciones Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar cuando alguien tocó en la puerta. Fue hacia ella y la abrió.

-Muchas gracias, puede dejar el carrito aquí. - Le dijo amablemente.

La mujer solo asintió, observando el cuerpo del Adonis semidesnudo que le acababa de abrir la puerta. Kagami la cerró detrás de sí, llevando el carrito lleno de comida hacia donde estaba la cama. El peliazul se había puesto su ropa interior, cuando se dio la vuelta y se encontró con aquel banquete.

-¿Todo esto es para nosotros? - Dijo casi babeando.

-No sabía lo que te apetecía, así que pedí un poco de todo. - Se encogió de hombros.

La pareja se sentó en la cama y empezó comer. Era extraño que Kagami solo se hubiera conformado con unas tostadas y un zumo de naranja, mientras que Kuroko comía de todo lo que había en el carrito. Según decía, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

El pelirrojo miraba a su novio con una sonrisa. Si accedía a irse con él a América podría darle una vida como esta, llena de lujos, lo que Kuroko se merecía.

**-**Hoy es sábado, no tienes que ir a la guardería ¿no? - Lo único en lo que pensaba era en estar con su sombra todo el día.

El peliazul negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba a la boca un croissant de chocolate.

-Entonces podríamos hacer algo juntos. - Le acarició el pelo. - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Primero tengo que ir a casa. - Respondió sin mirarle.

-¿Para qué? - Preguntó algo molesto.

-Me gustaría cambiarme de ropa. - Dijo mirando al montón de ropa de los dos que había por el suelo de la habitación.

-Iremos de compras. - Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, ambos aún sentados sobre la cama deshecha. - Te compraré ropa nueva. Toda la que quieras. - Le dio un beso en la nuca.

-No quiero que me compres ropa. - Dio otro bocado al dulce.

-Pero yo quiero comprarte cosas. No tiene que ser ropa.

Kuroko giró el cuello para mirar a su luz.

-¿Así es cómo tratas a todas tus _amigas _Kagami-kun? - Frunció el ceño. - Te recuerdo que yo no soy ninguna de esas frescas. Soy tu novio y no necesitas hacer esto. - Se volvió a girar para seguir comiendo.

El pelirrojo se quedó un momento pensando. Era cierto, solía usar este tipo de trucos con las chicas para asegurarse de que iban a _cumplir_. Pero Kuroko no era una de esas mujeres. A diferencia de ellas, el peliazul tenía a Kagami suspirando por él. Pero también era porque él no necesitaba que le regalaran nada para sentirse querido. Quizás le había ofendido.

-No es eso. - Le abrazó más fuerte. - Solo quiero lo mejor para ti. - Le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja que hizo al menor temblar. - Tú mismo has dicho que te gustan este tipo de lujos. Pues bien, yo te daré todo lo que me pidas. - Le susurró en el oído.

El peliazul se removió. Que le dijera ese tipo de cosas al oído hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo. Y no de la forma más decente.

-Ya pe-

Fue interrumpido por los besos de mayor en el cuello. Eran lentos y sensuales.

-Kagami-kun...

-¿Sí? - Dijo sin dejar de prestarle atención a la piel blanca.

-Tengo que darle de comer a Nigou.

Kagami se separó del peliazul al oírle decir el nombre de la bestia.

-¿Todavía tienes a esa cosa? - Preguntó con el ceño arrugado.

-No lo iba a abandonar. Pobrecito. - Se pasó una mano por el cuello para quitarse la saliva.

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien. - Se cruzó de brazos. - Pero después haremos algo juntos. Quieras o no.

-Que sí. - Dibujó una sonrisa. - Podríamos ir a comer con los del equipo.

-Quería decir solos. - Dijo secamente.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para hacer algo solos. Hace mucho tiempo que no los ves y tienen ganas de verte.

-Vale. - Volvió a suspirar.

Se quedó mirando las sábanas. Estaba un poco decepcionado. Quería estar con Kuroko. A solas.

Sin darse cuenta, el menor se acercó a él como un gato silencioso. Una mano en la mejilla lo incitó a levantar los ojos y encontrarse al otro delante de él, sentado con las rodillas flexionadas.

El peliazul cerró los ojos y le dio al mayor un tímido beso en los labios. Abrió los ojos y vio que el otro no había cerrado los suyos. Si no que estaba ahí, sus ojos rojos mirándole fijamente. Sin poder contenerse volvió a besarle, ahora con más firmeza.

Kagami sintió el beso romperse y, antes de que el otro pudiera separarse más, le agarró por los hombros y lo atrajo hacía sí mismo, volviéndole a besar.

Kuroko jadeó ante la repentina acción del otro, por sorpresa y excitación. Le parecía que aún estaban demasiado lejos así que se acercó más a él, rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo con sus pequeñas piernas y sentándose entre las de este.

El tigre le mordió el labio inferior, provocando un gemido al menor. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del otro y esperó su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar. Ambos se besaban con ansia. Kuroko se agarraba a los hombros del otro, mientras que este deslizaba sus manos por la piel pálida de la espalda de su amante, hasta llegar a su culo.

Kuroko rompió el apasionado beso repentinamente.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el mayor con los ojos llenos de expectación.

-No podemos hacerlo ahora, tengo que ir a casa.

El pelirrojo miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla.

-Aún tienes tiempo. - Se volvió hacia él, inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozaron el oído del menor. - Solo un poco... - Le susurró de de forma sensual, provocando al otro se le escapara un jadeo.

Kagami agarró al peliazul, tumbándolo bocarriba sobre la cama.

Kuroko no podía detenerlo, no quería hacerlo. Así que, cerró los ojos y sin más, se dejo hacer.

* * *

Yahoo! ~~

Mucho fluffy en este capítulo, me va a dar diabetes.

Gracias por vuestras reviews y vuestro apoyo amores.

Me han pedido que haga algo de Aokise y lo intentaré pero no prometo nada. No sé cómo me saldrá porque el Aokuro es mi otp predilecta y es raro para mí escibir Aokise.

**Importante**: Si alguien está leyendo Blue Beast que sepa que voy a tardar en actualizarlo porque no encuentro la peli y sin ella me es difícil de escribir.

Besos a todas!


	23. Capítulo 22

**Tokio – 12:35 pm**

El perrito puso las orejas de punta al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Fue corriendo hacia la entrada para recibir a su amo, que había estado ausente toda la noche.

Kuroko sonrió al ver a su mascota y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza. El can olisqueó a su amo con el hocico arrugado. No olía solo a Kuroko. Había otro olor mezclado que le resultaba familiar.

El peliazul giró su cabeza para mirar a la puerta.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a entrar?

Nigou alzó la mirada, curioso por saber a quién le hablaba.

Kagami entró despacio, mirando fijamente al perro. Y este, nada más verle empezó a mover el rabo alegre. Soltó un ladrido, que hizo al pelirrojo dar un paso atrás, y echó a correr hacia él. Nigou alzó sus patitas delanteras para apoyarse en la rodilla de Kagami que le miraba atemorizado.

-¡Kuroko quítame a esta cosa de la pierna! - Gritó permaneciendo inmóvil a causa del pánico.

-Qué malo eres Kagami-kun. - Se acercó y tomó al chucho en brazos. - Mira, él también te ha echado de menos. - Como si quisiera confirmarlo, Nigou ladró de nuevo.

-Como sea, haz lo que tengas que hacer y vámonos. - Dijo sin apartar la vista del perro, que seguía encantado moviendo su cola.

Kagami se había quedado en el salón viendo un programa de deportes en el que comentaban el partido de anoche. Aún se le hacía algo raro verse a sí mismo en la tele. Los presentadores elogiaban su juego y su actitud en la cancha. Una gran victoria decían, pero para él ninguno de los partidos que había ganado tenía tanto valor como lo que había recuperado anoche.

Lo tenía clarísimo. Se llevaría a Kuroko con él y no dejaría que nada ni nadie les volviera a separar. Lo que le llevo a pensar otra cosa, ¿por qué Kuroko no quiso ir con él en aquel momento? Se lo había estado preguntando así mismo 10 años y no había encontrado una respuesta clara.

Lo único que se le había ocurrido que pudo pasar tenía nombre y apellido: Aomine Daiki. Pero ahora esa posibilidad estaba más que descartada, Kuroko se lo había demostrado. Entonces, ¿qué fue? Tenía que preguntárselo, pero cuando llegara el momento, no quería cagarla antes de nada.

Kuroko acababa de alimentar al perro cuando entró en el salón y vio a su novio viendo el partido muy concentrado. Sonrió. No podía evitarlo, era feliz. Y tenía que darle las gracias a alguien que había hecho esto posible.

Entró en su pequeño dormitorio y sacó su móvil. Busco en la agenda su número y pulsó el botón verde de llamada.

-¡Antes de que me odies, déjame decir algo en mi defensa! - Dijo el rubio casi gritando.

-No te odio. - Se rió. - Quiero darte las gracias.

Kise se despegó del móvil para ver si estaba hablando con Kuroko.

-No-no hay de qué. - Soltó una risita nerviosa. - ¡Para eso estamos los amigos!

-Aunque ha sido una jugarreta muy rastrera. - Dijo el peliazul más serio.

-¡El fin justifica los medios! - Dijo tratando de justificarse. - Ahora lo importante, ¿qué pasó anoche?

Kuroko supo perfectamente por su tono pícaro a lo que se refería y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Pues me invitó a su hotel, hablamos o más bien discutimos, lo arreglamos y... - Hizo una pausa. - Lo que paso después es solo para mayores.

-Parece que las cosas fueron bastante bien. - Sonrió. - ¿Dónde estáis ahora?

-Pues estoy en mi habitación y Kagami-kun está en el salón. - Se asomó por la puerta como para asegurarse. - ¿Quieres hablar con él?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Pásamelo! - Contestó todo eufórico.

-Kagami-kun. - Kuroko se acercó al sofá. - A Kise-kun le gustaría hablar contigo.

El pelirrojo tomó el teléfono no muy entusiasmado.

Kuroko volvió a su habitación con una sonrisa, viendo como su novio tenía que despegarse del móvil para que los berridos de Kise no le dejarán sordo de por vida.

Tenía que hacer algo por él, por Kise. Pero qué hacer. Él le había dado el empujón que necesitaba para volver con Kagami con lo del número de móvil y sacrificando su oportunidad para pasar un rato con Aomine.

Claro, ahí estaba. Aomine. Nada en el mundo le haría más ilusión al rubio. Tendría que meterse en la piel de Cupido para que esto saliera bien, aunque todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Estoy muuuuy contento de que hayáis vuelto! - Kise parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a comer el móvil.

-Y yo, y yo. - Se giró para ver si Kuroko seguía ahí, pero vio que había vuelto al dormitorio y aprovechó - Ahora dime, ¿por qué le dijiste a Kuroko que tenía novia? - Dijo en un susurro para que el peliazul no le oyera.

-Ah, eso... - El rubio tragó saliva, nervioso. - Verás no le dije eso exactamente... - Tenía que escoger bien sus palabras si no quería acabar mal. - Le dije que había una chica por ahí, pero él se pensó que era tu novia y tampoco me dejó explicarle. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. - Se rió para intentar quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Bueno ya da igual, pero no le vayas contando esas cosas. Me ha costado recuperarle. - Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

-¿Cómo que ya da igual? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

-Pues que iba a pasar, la he dejado. - Acto seguido escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y se apresuró en acabar con la conversación.- ¡Bueno pues nada, adiós! - Colgó.

Kise se quedó mirando el teléfono con una ceja alzada confundido, ni siquiera le había dejado despedirse.

-Toma. - Le tendió el móvil y Kuroko se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. - ¿Ya has acabado con todo?

El peliazul asintió con una sonrisa.

-Oye Kuroko... - Se levantó del sofá y se puso delante de él. - He estado pensando y ¿por qué no te vienes estos días conmigo al hotel?

Kuroko alzó una ceja.

-¿Al hotel? ¿Con tus compañeros y tu entrenador? - Preguntó con inquietud.

-No te preocupes por eso. - Sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura atrayéndole. - Se pasaran los días haciendo turismo y esas cosas y por la noche se irán de fiesta, apenas pasaran por el hotel. - Le dio un beso en la frente.

-No estoy seguro. - Apretó los labios.

-Vamos, tú dijiste que te gustaba. - Kuroko giró la cabeza y Kagami aprovechó para besarle en la mejilla.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? - El pelirrojo siguió la mirada del otro y arrugó la frente.

Niguo les observaba, sentado y moviendo el rabo.

* * *

Holas!

He vuelto tras una pausa inesperada jeje y un capítulo cortito para empezar con los cambios.

Todavía no tengo nada pensado para el aokise, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Si alguien me seguía en twitter que sepa que tuve que borrarme la cuenta y hacerme una nueva que está en mi perfil.

Y ya está, que son las dos y media de la mañana y aún no he visto el cap de Free!

Gracias por las revi y besos!


End file.
